La respectiva de la muerte
by Nobody Silent
Summary: ¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?. ¿Crees que la inmortalidad no tiene consecuencias? ¿Crees que la muerte no planea nada? Estas equivocado...la muerte reclamara aquellas almas, que les fueron arrebatadas. MiM por primera vez se vera en una encrucijada...¿Sabras cual es? . -Se aceptan Oc-
1. Chapter 1

**La respectiva de la muerte**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 **Confucio**

 **Prologo**

 **"El molino"**

En una época conflictiva en donde los seres humanos que eran guiados por sus demonios internos peleaban entre si. Para los seres humanos esta epoca fue llamada "Edad Media", sin embargo, para los espíritus guiados por MiM se llamaba "Época oscura".

¿Qué es la época oscura? Muy simple, solo decadencia, tristezas, desesperación, odio y muertes. Alli todos estaban separados, hasta esas almas que quedaron aferradas a este mundo y se convirtieron en lo contrario de un espíritu..."Un fantasma errante". MiM ante eso reunió a los espíritus más capaces y que tenían una chispa en su interior para que se formaran los guardianes para detener a Pitch que manipulaba a esas almas con sus mentiras o les ofrecía cosas imposibles.

-Vengan...almas perdidas...vengan...espíritus indeseados...-

-Ni siquiera el hombre de la luna podrá salvarlos-

Sin que todos supieran algo tenebroso estaba jugando con una alma, este lo llamaban "Muerte", "The Grim" o con otros nombres peculiares. ¿La muerte puede ser un espíritu revivido por MiM? Si crees eso estas más que equivocado para descifrar esta encrucijada, la muerte es la muerte..siempre ha estado como la vida-¿Aun llorando?-Este es cruel, manipulador pero a la vez sabio por lo mismo para proteger el equilibrio que rompió "MiM" con sus espiritus, el iba a manipular.

 **-Las tragedias van a persistir, la inmortalidad va ser un "castigo"-**

¿Por qué Pitch es el único espíritu malvado que se le conoce? La respuesta es mas simple y Muerte se burlaba porque nadie ha descubierto este hecho aun, solo el hombre de la luna que veía temeroso desde su pedestal. MiM le temía todos temen a lo que desconocen y más cuando este sabia un secreto de el glorioso "Hombre de la luna".

 **-Revivir almas muertas, romper el equilibrio de vida y muerte...es fatal-**

El escritor de la divina comedia idealizaba a "Beatriz", su amada que era una luz para el...hasta incluso su salvación. A Muerte le pasaba lo mismo pero con Vida, "su amada Beatriz" que fue mancillada por "El hombre de la Luna" para revivir a espíritus. -Un espíritu no vive...solo finge vivir mientras que esta en un limbo ficticio- Esto lo aborrecía, más del hecho que "la vida" que al igual como el no eran algo que estaba como un espíritu...solo estaban y nada más pero se complementaban y siempre estaban de "la mano" pero por MiM se separaron.

Su "Beatriz" en fragmentada y el decidió unir su esencia a un alma de un niño para "ser un espíritu" así para cumplir su amenaza.

Los espíritus sabrán...que no son poderosos como creen.

Ellos fueron humanos y como humanos se iban a equivocar, iban a sufrir, iban a llorar y aprenderían que su inmortalidad es una maldición que cargaban. ¿Es genial tener poderes? Bueno...esos poderes tienen responsabilidades. ¡Que gloriosos fueron esos tiempos cuando en la época oscura los espíritus se despreocuparon de sus deberes y esto ocasionaron desastres y muertes consigo...La peste negra, las guerras y mucho más.

Los guardianes no saben nada-Son solo un grupo de zopencos que creen ...que los niños se salvan hasta de mi- Los guardianes no pueden salvar a todos los niños del mundo, hay niños que pierden la esperanza, que trabajan o hasta incluso que son violados-¿Pero eso lo saben ellos? ¿Eso lo sabe su guardián más joven?-Sonrió perversamente y un tablero de ajedrez empezó a flotar al frente de el- Los espíritus no saben que están ligados...ligados a mi...-El iba a comenzar su nuevo juego de ajedrez.

 **-Espíritu de la risa, espíritu de los dibujos, espíritu de la musica, espíritu del otoño, espíritu del verano, espíritu de la primavera, espíritu de la fortuna, espíritu de la alegrías, espíritu de la casería, espíritu de ...-**

-Son solo estúpidos que caerán algún día. Utilice a los fantasmas pero estos ya no hay...Para una guerra...es mejor...Unirte al enemigo y causar que se pelee consigo mismo-

¿Sabes? La muerte gana ante los humanos porque estos no piensan en ella, es más, le queda esa frase que dice los sacerdotes ante su "diablo ficticio"- "El diablo gana haciéndole creer a los humanos que no existe"-Irónicamente ese "diablo" solo lo identifica a el.

- **¿Quieres mover la primera pieza?-**

 **-Soportaras leer esta estúpida historia mezclada con el ajedrez...¿Soportaras ver las agonías?-**

 **-Este es mi juego..."Beatriz" estará conmigo-**

* * *

 **A través de la niebla**

 **Bañada por la luz de la luna**

 **Todo lo que se ha perdido**

 **Es revelado**

 **Nuestras cargas pasadas**

 **Meros ecos de la primavera**

 **¿Pero ha donde hemos ido?**

 **¿Pero adonde terminaremos?**

 **Si la verdad es mentira...**

 **¿Por qué no he de fingir?**

* * *

 _Bueno esto es una petición que me hizo una amiga que escribiera sobre un tema que todos temen "la muerte" y como había quedado intrigada con mi primer fic y borrado la "la respectiva de la muerte". Si ustedes quieren pueden enviar unos Oc...y me gustaría pedirle ayuda a ciertas personas (si es que pueden) para que sea un fic colaborativo._

 _¿Que les pareció? Por cierto sobre mi otro fic...hoy iba a subir el capitulo de tela de arañas rojas y memory card pero ...(para mi horror se borraron cuando se me corto la luz)_

 ** _Si quieren enviar un oc, les pido que digan como murió y cuales son sus temores._** _¿Creian que iba a ser un fic Jackx Oc? Nah..._

 _...(si esto no es un tema...bueno lo dejare como Oneshot) todo depende de mi estado de animo, tiempo (que los capitulos van a ser cortos, no escribiré 10.000 palabras como Memory Card o 6.000 como tela de araña rojas)._

 _Algunos deben estar preguntandose...¡Noby...tienes que estudiar para la PSU! pero...siento que eso...me esta carcomiendo todo mi tiempo..entonces me dare un tiempo para "relax"_

 _Bueno...Adios y espero que les guste para quien lo lea (Hace tiempo que no escribo algo serio)_


	2. Chapter 2

**La respectiva de la muerte**

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 **Confucio**

* * *

 **Capitulo Prologo**

 **"Pieza de ajedrez: Peón"**

 **"** _ **Las mentiras son lo más bello. Esto se tiñe con la luz de la falsedad"**_

 _ **"¿Quieres saber? ¿Quieres aprender?"**_

 _ **"¡Pequeño niño de corazón de oro"**_

* * *

Habían unas cosas que debían saber, a pesar de que Jack era un guardián, tenia amigos y irónicamente ahora casi todos los espíritus lo exclamaban por su hazaña de haber derrotado al rey de las pesadillas, le sentía como si algo le faltara-¿Por qué me siento así? Si ahora ya no estoy solo como antes, es más, ahora hasta hablo con los estacionales también y todos somos una familia-Pensaba mientras que admiraba el manto blanco que dejaba en algunas ciudades de Groenlandia.

A pesar que ahora sentía que era esa calidez de familia, amistad y todo lo que no tuvo antes en sus 300 años de renacido, tenia aun un sabor amargo en su boca como si esa pelea contra Pitch era solo una farsa-¿De quien?-Pensó en voz alta y se poso entre los pinos. El tenia muchas curiosidades por un hecho que paso la semana pasada, no sabia por qué pero había visto a North con un libro oscuro que hablaba sobre la época oscura y otro dorado que era escrito por alguien desconocido.

-¿Por qué habrá escondido ese libro cuando me vio en el taller?-La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo y más por culpa de un comentario de Aster- _Por lo menos muerte no ha hecho de las suyas-_ El no sabia que existía un espíritu de la muerte..¿Existía?, por que tenia la creencia que muerte solo estaba al igual que la vida. Algo detuvo sus pensamiento y escucho el llanto de una niña pequeña cerca de el.

Sobrevolando el cielo gracias la ayuda del viento encontró factiblemente una pequeña niña sollozando.

-¡No llores! ¡El espíritu de la risa te va alegrar!-Para la sorpresa de Frost un espiritu que le hacia señales con sus manos le decia a la niña que lo miraba confundida sin poderle entender. El espíritu de la risa que llevaba puesto un traje de payaso ancho muy colorido y animado que reflejaba su personalidad, los pantalones eran igual de anchos a cuadros de color rojo y amarillos, sus zapatos eran al estilo de los payasos antiguos, estos eran de punta fina y de color marrón. El espíritu de la risa llevaba puesto una mascara de payaso que lo caracterizaba aun mas junto con un sombrero con dos cascabeles que le llamaba más la atención a la niña.

Jack se quedo mirándolo curioso y se río por las payasadas que hacia para alegrar a la niña y esta sonriendo le le aplaudió y muy agradecida se fue del lugar- ¡Buen truco Pierrot!-Exclamo Frost y se acerco al otro espíritu que se inclinaba al igual que los actores cuando se terminaban una función y se despedían de su querido publico.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

-¿Qué...?-Exclamo asustado Jack al escuchar la misma voz de la niña y Pierrot dio un salto de sorpresa. Los dos utilizando sus propios medios llegaron hacia donde se había escuchado la voz y vieron con horror como la niña estaba muerta por culpa de unos lobos salvajes que le comían el estomago y esta tenia una expresión ida y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo.

-¡Aléjense de ella!-Chillo Jack causando una ventisca de nieve y Pierrot se acerco el cadáver muy tembloroso pero vio algo, una especie de neblina negra apareció por unos segundados y tomo algo del difunto.

* * *

El taller de North se caracterizaba por tener varios yetis rondando por el lugar y duendes que solo se sentaban y miraban los juguetes. Este taller tenia varias maquinas de madera que por "arte de magia" podía hacer juguetes de todo tipo, bueno ni tanta magia porque North se había actualizado a la época y usaba un computador creado por si mismo para hacer los Playstation, Xobx, Tablet o juguetes carisimos que pedían los niños de ahora y tecnológicos.

-North...¿Quieres decirle "eso" a Jack? ¡Pero si aun es joven!-Decía el hada de los dientes que revoloteaba al rededor de el y extrañamente tenia una forma muy familiar a un colibrí. North que llevaba dos espadas consigo y tenia un aire "ruso" en el respondió-Se que es pronto ...pero tiene derecho a saber...o va a seguir haciéndose preguntas-A Tooth no le pareció que esto fuera conveniente..¿Por qué Norht quería decirle sobre aquella verdad? Si todo se había solucionado y ahora todos debían estar preocupados en Jack que a pesar de todo lo que han pasado junto como familia, su pasado aun lo seguía y hacia que el espíritu del invierno se estremeciera.

-¿Para que le vamos a contar "eso"? ...Pitch ya no esta entonces no hay problema-Bufo Aster enojado porque todo esto le quitaba tiempo valioso para preparar sus huevos de pascuas. North negó con la cabeza y dijo- ¿Y si algún día se pregunta del por qué Pitch es el único espíritu que es malvado?-

Los demás se silenciaron, no querían recordar sus errores o aquella época antes de que comenzara todas las desgracias-¡Solo tenemos que decirle una mentira y ya!-Exclamo Aster y Sandy hizo unas figuras de arena-" _Deberíamos esperar ...hasta que Jack aprenda más y entienda del por qué de las cosas"-_

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Sandy...pero Muerte si empieza con sus andadas podría utilizar cualquier cosa para manipular a todos-North tenia un presentimiento en su estomago, sabia que muerte por no saber lo que es exactamente, era el peor enemigo de un espíritu, hasta incluso el mismo rey de las pesadillas le tenia miedo.

* * *

 _ **El sueño de Peter Pan fue destruido**_

 _ **Este se convirtió en Garfio después de encontrar la verdad**_

Pitch estaba siendo torturados por sus propias pesadillas, el caballo negro lo golpeaba con sus patas y le causaba el mismo dolor que un ser humano cuando se le rompían las costillas, otra pesadilla le mordia las piernas causando que se retorciera de dolor y estas se reían de su sufrimiento, ese temor tan exquisito que exponía las alimentaba y las hacían deseosas de más al igual como un borracho cuando necesitaba otra copa de alcohol que no terminaba nunca. Pitch el gran rey de las pesadillas según todos, estaba llorando, implorando que todo este sufrimiento terminara.

- _ **Eres patético..."Peter Pan"-**_

Esa voz lo dejo sin aliento, hace milenios que no lo escuchaba-¿M ...muete?-Las pesadillas dieron varios alaridos y corrieron a esconderse-¿P...po...r...qu...é?-Sentía como si un liquido salia en su boca y como las heridas proporcionadas por las pesadillas se cerraban de una manera descomunal y sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más que le producían calambres.

 **-** _ **¡Vamos pequeño niño! ¡Hiciste un trato conmigo! ¿¡No querías poder!? ¿¡No querías que los niños del mundo te creyeran!? ¡Gritar como Garfio tu glorias!-**_ La voz de la muerte era profunda y horrorosa que se mezclaba con las voces de las almas contenidas por el. Pitch tratando de mantenerse consciente vio como una silueta negra rodeada de niebla se le acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza con un "cariño fingido"- _ **Tu eres un Rey...¿No que quieres recuperar lo que perdiste? ¡La época oscura!...O mejor dicho...esos niños que te**_ ** _temían_** -Se burlo con malicia- _ **Pero ahora estas rebajado en ocultarte en las camas, esperando a unos pocos niños estúpidos para asustar...¿Quieres comenzar el ajedrez? Necesito un "Garfio...¿Que vas hacer Black Pitch?"-**_

Pitch susurro- Voy hacer que esos mocosos me reconozcan...y me vengare de los guardianes- Por esas palabras que dijo muerte le dieron fuerzas para levantarse y sin importarle que arena negra saliera de sus piernas lastimadas-Yo...voy...a..ser...-No pudo terminar su frase porque tosió fuertemente.

Los espíritus eran tan fáciles de manipular, hasta podía decirse que eran más faciles que los simples humanos en manipular- _Es por qué fingen en vivir-_ Pensó burlonamente y sentía una pequeña parte de ese ser que lloraba ante el juego que iba a comenzar.

-¿Tu...-El tosió un poco más haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran- ¿Vas a...-Muerte sin perder esa "chispesa" suya dijo- **Acuérdate...el costo de todo es muy económico..tan económico como pagarle a un político-** Este aplasto a la pieza del ajedrez ocasionando que se escuchara el lamento de un niño que gritaba por su mamá.

* * *

 _El estaba corriendo pero esas sombras y voces lo seguían sin ninguna pizca de compasión, las almas lo agarraban de todas sus extremidades para sacárselas y luego unas garras salidas de la nada tocaba su pecho con cuidado para luego rasgarse lo y comer de sus entrañas. Lo único que podía sentir era un dolor absoluto que lo estaba invadiendo desde el interior de su alma y murmuraba- **Ayuda...alg...uien...que me ...ayude-**_

 _ **-Patético-**_

 _ **-¡Solo eres un chico patético!-**_

 _ **-¡Vamos...empieza!-**_

 _ **-¡**_ **Déjenme!**

 _Una voz que cantaba de forma demencial podía oír solamente_ _de repente_

 _ **Almas torturadas**_

 _ **Van a lamentarse por siempre**_

 _ **son solo desperdicios**_

Un chico de pelo color negro con mechas blancas estaba sentado en un pradero que tenia flores secas, este se levanto confundido ante todo y pudo observar que tenia un libro color negro que en su portada tenia escrito ; "Pitch quiere hacer de las suyas...¡Hay que avisarles a todos "Peter Pan!"-El chico no sabia que significaba realmente y siguió deambulando, extrañamente sus ropas eran de color blanco con algunos símbolos dorados y tenia una gabardina del mismo color. El pequeño libro solo tenia la primera pagina con letras pero las demás estaba en totalmente en blanco.

La primera pagina decía:"¡Tu eres el que debe advertirle a todos sobre los planes malévolos de Pitch! ¡"El" va a empezar el juego de final a inicio!"

Sin que supiera "Peter Pan" estaba siendo vigilado por un conejo que le faltaba toda la mandíbula derecha y unas de sus patas, parecía que este sonreía.

* * *

 **"El peón se mueve al frente de otro peón y el peón contrario lo elimina causando que este chille de dolor y vomite sangre"**

 **"Sin vida no hay historia, sin historia no hay vida, sin muerte no había comprensión de la historia"**

 **¡Comencemos el juego de ajedrez!**

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta el fin del prologo, iba a subirlo junto con el de ayer pero necesitaba la aprobacion de Ruby Evi Atrancita para saber si su Oc podia salir o no XD.**

 **¿Qué quiso decir que "el" empezara su juego de final a comiezo?**

 **¿¡Quien mierda es Peter Pan!?-En shock mientras que da vuelta en circulos- Y pobre niña...pero eso pasa haya con los lobos -Tose- Noticia de internet...**

 **¿Que sera "eso" que no quieren decir los otros guardianes?**

 **Muchos misterios y pocas respuestas ¿no?**

 **Bueno para los que quieran participar pueden llenas esto:**

 **Nombre**

 **Edad**

 **Fisico**

 **Personalidad**

 **¿Como murio?**

 **Poder**

 **Datos "especiales" como gusto o lo que sea:**


	3. Chapter 3

**La respectiva de la muerte**

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 **Confucio**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **"Pieza de ajedrez: Caballo**

 **"Campanita por los celos trato de envenenar a Wendy pero al ultimo momento se arrepintió y se lanzo contra el vaso"**

* * *

Pitch estaba levantándose del suelo mientras que murmuraba unas palabras ilegibles, se parecía tanto como aquella vez que muerte empezó un juego al revés. Bueno eso no le importaba, la idea de vengarse le agradaba y más si podía hacer perecer al desgraciado de Frost que en vez de aceptar su ofrecimiento de unirse a el prefirió a los guardianes-Esos guardianes de pacotilla-Su voz era ronca pero se recuperaba, no le importaba que su apariencia cambio a la de un chico de 17 años, necesitaba más pesadillas y así iba a volver ser como antes-¿Por qué...? ¡Si el hubiera sabido la verdad...¡Ellos no son de fiar!-Se quejo y manipulo a una pesadilla para que lo sosteniera un poco.

El pensaba que Jack al ser un rezagado como el iban a comprenderse mutuamente pero todo fue una mentira, bueno un espíritu "bueno" siempre va ser "bueno" a no ser que..."alguien hiciera algo"-Muerte tenia razón, los tiempos cambian y a pesar de que deba tragarme mi orgullo necesito aliados, no más a los fantasmas...sino que necesito que el enemigo se pelee entre si-A pesar de ellos aun extrañaba a los fantasmas, esas almas en penas llenas de rencores que eran fáciles de manipular a excepción de uno que le vio la cara siempre y era solo un niñato recién nacido pero bueno ¿para que recordar malos ratos?.

 **-** _ **Ven...ven...Pitch...-**_

El sabia que un espíritu también puede estar desesperado y encontraría esos espíritus.

- _ **Tócame...tócame...-**_ Una pieza de ajedrez estaba al frente de Pitch, este ya sabia para que era y solo suspiro. Al igual que la primera vez tomo la pieza y sintio las pesadillas que alguna vez tuvo aquella alma torturada por la muerte y murmuro- _ **Todos volverán a creer en mi...ya no solo seré un mal sueño...seré el "rey de las pesadillas"-**_

* * *

Jack estaba horrorizado, esa niña que había visto...era solo un cadáver que casi parecía que lo estaba culpando por su muerte. ¡El era un guardián y debía proteger a los niños! y..esa niña...no pudo protegerla. Pierrot abrazo al cadáver contra su pecho, el no recordaba su vida pasada pero esto era familiar, el color rojo de la sangre que lo asqueaba-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Demos llevarla a ...un HOSPITAL!-El espíritu del invierno no quería ver la realidad, realmente quería pensar que había algo para salvarla como una pócima o incluso devolverle la vida. Ni un niño debe morir y ni un hijo debe morir antes de sus padres-¡Vamos Pierret...tene...-Para su sorpresa el otro espíritu negó con la cabeza y sacándose su mascara para mostrar una expresión triste de su rostro, los ojos de Pierrot eran de color esmeralda pero estaban aguados y algunas mechas castañas se veían. Este negó con la cabeza y le indico que ya no podían hacer nada por ella.

-¡Pero soy un guardián...y...!-Tenia tantas ganas de llorar el guardián, siempre pensó que proteger a un niño era sinónimo de jugar con el y proteger su infancia pero esto...ver aquella niña destripada lo hacia dudar de su trabajo como uno de los guardianes-Todo es mi culpa...-Pierrot negó con la cabeza mientras que dejaba el cuerpo en la nieve pero se estremeció al sentir algo y hizo aparecer una pistola pequeña.

Jack también sintió lo mismo y por reflejo trato de congelar algo que estaba escondido entre los bosques-Debe ser los lobos que quieren comerse...al...-No quería decir "cadáver", le daba una punzada tan solo pensar en eso.

Pierrot le disparo a algo que era similar a una sombra negra y este le dio un chillido idéntico a un perro herido pero al instante desapareció para tratar de morder a Jack-¡Hn!-Pierrot maldecía su incapacidad de no poder hablar y vio con horror como Jack estaba siendo mordido por un lobo que tenia sus costillas al aire y una especie de arena blanca estaba saliendo de sus heridas y la piel de este lobo tenia protuberancias que le salían gusanos y liquido verdoso-¡Suéltame!-Grito Jack asustado y creo una ventisca de nieve para alejar a esa "cosa". Pierrot aprovechando la oportunidad de que el "lobo" estaba aturdido le disparo nueve veces con unas balas de color carmesí y al momento de incrustarse en la piel del lobo explotaban y causaban que varias gotas de sangre salpicara por toda la nieve.

Jack sin perder el tiempo ocupo la nieve, hizo que esta atraparan al "lobo" y después la transformo en un cubo de hielo-¿Qué...es esta cosa?-Pregunto confundido al observar el "lobo" y vio con horror absoluto como este parecía mover su hocico como si estuviera riéndose de el y al instante solo se quedo quieto al igual que la niña.

A los dos espíritus esto les dejo un mal sabor en la boca. Presentía que algo peor...mucho peor que las historias de la época oscura iba a suceder.

-Tengo que avisarles a ...-Jack fue detenido por Pierrot que apunto a una manada de esos mismos lobos que estaban rodeándolos.

* * *

El desconocido iba caminando tranquilamente por el pradero mientras que leía su libro en blanco, las memorias de el eran un revoltijo como si de un minuto sabia que el había sido un humano adulto pero después una niña pequeña, hasta incluso una abuela que estaba moribunda. Sus memorias eran tan extrañas como el mismo-¿A quien le aviso?-No lo sabia pero tenia un sentimiento a dentro de el que lo carcomía. "Ayudar a detener esto". Los arboles que estaban en plena época de otoño se le caían unas cuantas hojas y este admirándolas un poco solo murmuro-Son hermosas...pero al igual estas hojas...están muertas-Agarro un par de ellas y sintió su textura rugosa.

Sin que se diera cuenta en sus brazos habían unas marcas extrañas que decían; _no confíes, no mires atrás, campanita no es lo que parece-_ Estaba confundido, todo era tan nuevo pero a la vez era como si el ya había estado aquí vagando y lo peor de todo no por un solo "tiempo" sino que por "siempre"-Tengo...que hacer...-Se estremeció un poco al sentir algo extraño en su pecho, una especie de electricidad que lo estaba invadiendo- _ **Almas...que están siendo controladas-**_ Gruño y utilizando toda sus fuerzas corrió para buscar un refugio y escuchaba los gritos de dolor de distintas almas y algunos gruñidos de animales.

- _ **GRAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-**_ Un cadáver deformado completamente apareció por debajo de la tierra y le agarro las piernas para doblarse las y hacerlo aullar del dolor-¡Déjame!-Por la desesperación el trato de golpearlos con sus propios puños pero no le hacia ni cosquillas.

Habian algunos cadáveres con formas humanoides que estaban rodeándolo cada vez más como si quisieran desmembrarlo vivo. Peter perdiendo todas sus fuerzas solo espero para lo peor pero un sonido le devolvió la esperanza que ya se le estaba perdiendo.

-¡Déjenlo!-Una voz madura exclamo y varios rayos de luz blanca atacaron a los distintos cadáveres. En el cielo había un joven de pelo rubio y ojos dorados que estaba mirando todo con mucha seriedad, este llevaba puesta una capucha con una camisa por debajo de cuello "V", unos jeans de color azul y unos converse que extrañamente le salían luz blanca que le daba la habilidad de "volar"-El rubio se acerco al lado del otro espíritu y creo varios rayos de luz para asustar a los cadáveres- ¡No voy a dejar que sigan haciendo de las suyas!-Grito furioso mientras que manipulo aquellos rayos para arrancarles algunas extremidades a esas "cosas"-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Peter al ver que una especie de león deforme golpea al rubio sin que este pudiera hacer algo y lo lanza con brutalidad contra el suelo.

\- _**Je...je...je...-**_

Una extraña voz se podía escuchar y para la sorpresa de Peter los cadáveres se volvieron en polvo de forma instantánea-¡Zadquiel!-El fue hacia el rubio que se quejaba mientras que se trataba de levantar pero al escuchar su nombre miro a Peter en estado de shock y pregunto-¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?-

Peter Pan solo levanto los hombros y le respondió- Creo...que lo adivine...eh...¿gracias por ayudarme? ¿¡y que diablos eran esas cosas!?-

Los ojos de Peter estaban brillando de color verde extraño y Zadquiel notando eso se estremeció y pensó- _Esto...es raro...el...pareciera...-_ Tenia el presentimiento de que al "espíritu" que rescato le faltaba algo esencial...un "alma".

* * *

-¡Me duele!...¡Duele mucho!-

Los gritos provenían adentro de una especie de biblioteca que estaba por debajo de la tierra, en ella habían varios libros esparcidos en el suelo y unas cuantas hojas sueltas. También se podían ver unos muebles de diferentes épocas antiguas y una pequeña cama con un escritorio-¡Duele!-Sollozaba un espíritu que estaba acostada en la cama mientras que era acompañada por un extraño muñeco y por dos espíritus más que la veían preocupada. El espíritu que estaba en dolor era una joven que parecía de 17 años, ella tenia pelo castaño claro y ojos dorados que estaban opacos, casi parecían muertos y una polera apretada a su cuerpo y una falda entre cortada y unas calzas negras que le hacían contraste con sus botas del mismo color, ella estaba sollozando y murmurando varios hechos pasados.

-1914 primera guerra mundial, primero de enero de 1337...la guerra de 100 años...-Ella murmuraba varias fechas de forma aleatoria y sin que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba los otros dos espíritus hablan entre si sin ocultar su tono de preocupación.

-¡Strom...se que esto es raro...pero...no puedo curarla...no se lo que le sucede!-Exclamaba una joven de piel color canela, ojos color café claro, cabello rizado hasta la cintura, de color negro azabache y muy rebelde pero con algunos adornos florales, de vestimenta lleva un pantalón color café oscuro, una camisa holgada color verde claro y va descalza, de arma lleva un arco y en su cintura había una especie de liana que usaba como látigo.

-¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo...Sofia esta sufriendo!-Grito desesperado Strom, el tenia un cabello azabache con sombras azul oscuro, piel ligeramente morena pero no demasiado casi rosada, ojos azul eléctrico que centellean cuando se enfurece, de cuerpo delgado que lo hace ágil a la hora de volar, usa una gabardina color azul oscuro, una polera amarilla y un pantalón color marro oscuro junto a unos botines y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado que extrañamente tenia signos del rayos. Tanto el como ella eran llamados "Espíritus estacionales". Spring era el espíritu de la primavera y Strom de las tormentas.

-Crees...que algo pase...-Murmuro Spring y trataba de calmar a Sofia que lloraba y trataba de gritar-Ella es el espíritu del Folkclore..pero a la vez ...ella es un espíritu ligado a la vida misma-Strom se mordió el labio inferior, no quería pensar lo peor- _"Sin vida...no hay historia y sin historia la vida no tiene sentido"-_ El recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo Sofia cuando estaba escribiendo algo en su pergamino dorado.

-¡Cuidado Strom!-

* * *

Solo unos cuantos sonidos de cuervos se escuchaban en una cueva húmeda y totalmente desolada, allí escondida había algo deforme que miraba todo con desconfianza pero a la vez con tristeza absoluta, no quería seguir más con esta falsa, ya no quería estar más sola tratando de sobrevivir- **¡** _ **Hey "pequeño demonio", se que me puedes oír!-**_ Aquella voz causo que el "pequeño demonio" se estremeciera y tratara de ocultarse- ¡Déjame!-Una forma humanoide de un dragón con dos enormes alas y cola larga de escamas negras se podía observar, esta tenia sus piernas con las mismas escapas que su cola y sus pies tenian enormes garras al igual que sus manos, las orejas de "ella" eran puntiagudas , sus ojos parecían a los de un reptil color dorado y dos par de cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas color purpura, protectores negros que le cubren medio brazo y un short verde militar

 _ **-¡Vamos Mythology! ¿¡No quieres darle su merecido a MiM!? ¿Por revivirte y convertirte en eso? ¡No quieres que todos crean en ti y que tantos espíritus y humanos sepan de tu existencia!-**_

Mythology pensó un poco, siempre había odiado a MiM porque la abandono, ella a pesar de que hizo todas esas cosas horribles que según para algunos eran parecida a lo que paso con los fantasma de la época Oscura, no se merecía tanta crueldad. Quería ser libre, no tener miedo y lo más importante de todo que..." _la conocieran"_. La muerte apareció al lado de ella en su forma de manto negro y con dos orbes dorado intenso que brillaban _-_ _ **¿No ves que siempre has sido diferente? Ellos solo te arrastran hacia abajo**_ **-** La voz de Muerte era burlesca y llena de crueldad pero a la vez algo "amistosa _"-_ _ **¡Sabes que no ofrezco esto todos los días!..¿¡Que dices!? Eres parte de "The Avenger" o aun vas a fingir en ser la chica buena-**_

-Pero...-Murmuraba Mythology, ella sabia que confiar en la Muerte era peligroso pero tenia razón, ya no quería estar así...toda sola en esta cueva húmeda y contando los días de su inmortalidad.

- _ **¡Jejejejejeje...oye...el precio es bastante económico..."Mythology!-**_

* * *

El espíritu de la musica estaba caminando a un bosque frondoso para encontrarse con alguien, esta tenia la apariencia de una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los codos y un fleco de distinto color se encontraba sobre sus ojos. Su ojo derecho era de color carbón y el izquierdo gris que combinaba con su piel blanca. Ella usaba un vestido gótico victoriano de corsé negro con escote de corazón.

 _ **-**_ ¿Donde estará Seres?...Desde que lo encontré quejándose de algo se a comportado más anti-social de lo que es-Pensó en voz alta mientras que buscaba el paradero del espíritu del dibujo, ella no sabia muchas cosas de esta aparte de que siempre andaba con el espíritu de las espadas pero por una discusión se distanciaron o algo así. A decir verdad ella cuando lo vio vagando por este bosque no le importo pero lo escucho murmurar frases extraña como; ese desgraciado de mi abuelo me obligo...entonces es eso...yo...no se que hacer.

* * *

MiM miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo con los espíritus desde la luna y estaba más que molesto por que la Muerte estaba haciendo de las suyas pero esta vez empezando todo " al revés". Tenia que hacer algo pero ¿como? si la muerte era astuto y sabia todos los secretos.

* * *

 _ **Brillo lunar, que entre nieblas se ve.**_  
 _ **Lo que se fue, mostrará.**_  
 _ **Las cargas pasadas, sólo ecos del ayer.**_  
 _ **¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿y cuál será el fin?**_  
 _ **Si un sueño no es real, ¿por qué no jugar?**_

 _ **.**_

 **Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte.**

 **Leonardo Da Vinci** **(1452-1519) Pintor, escultor e inventor italiano**.

* * *

Todo se complica cada vez más..¿¡Y que diablos con muerte!? xD parece abogado asi...

Folkclore = "Sabiduria de los pueblos"

Pd: ¿Qué es eso de que "Peter Pan"...no tiene alma? y lo que sentia... owo ¡Zadquel al rescate!

Pd2: ¡Pitch...va por sus andados wohoooooo! ¡Y muerte siendo un loquillo con su frase; "El precio es bastante economico" xD...(Ni que estuviera vendiendo droga)

Pd3: Super penoso lo que le paso a Jack...esto va a traer muchas consecuencias ;/ ..."Nadie se salva de la muerte"

Pd3: ¿Cadaveres atacando? y...¡Corran MiM esta enojado!

¿Que sera esos secreto? o_O Muerte da miedo...Bueno nos leemos ...y adios owo


	4. Chapter 4

**La respectiva de la muerte**

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 **Confucio**

 **Capitulo**

 **"Pieza de ajedrez: Torre"**

 **"Peter Pan y campanita siempre habían estados juntos pero la hada empezó a sentir celos cuando Peter había conocido a Wendy"**

* * *

Zadquel tenia algo de desconfianza con el "espíritu" que había rescatado, primero ¿quien diablos se iba a llamar como un personaje de un cuento ficticio? y por qué este "Peter" conocía tanto pero a la vez desconocía lo más simple como las hojas de otoño-¿Ugh? Eso es un gusano ¿no?...¡Se vería mejor en un árbol incendiado!-Bromeaba Peter un poco pero el rubio lo seguía observando de forma indescifrable, este "chico" era demasiado "alegre" y "sádico" para su gusto-Por cierto...esas cosas eran ¿almas?-Pregunto Peter. El espiritu rubio suspiro y le respondió-No se lo que eran...y ahora ..."Peter Pan"...¿Me dirás del por qué esas "cosas" te estaban atacando?-Trataba de ocultar ese mal estar que le daba al estar con el peli negro/blanco, le daba nauseas y una sensación de intranquilidad que podría superar a la sensación que le daba cuando estaba cerca de una mujer.

-No lo se...pero lo que si se es que...-Peter Pan abrió su libro de tapa negra y se sorprendió al ver más letras escritas en el- _ **Solo déjate guiar...por lo que se acontece..y cuando veas a "ellos" diles...Peter Pan...que el capitán Garfio va ser de las suyas..."**_ _ **No le muestres el libro a nadie"-**_

-¿Qué estas leyen...-Zadquel se quejo por el empuje que le dio sorpresivamente "Peter Pan" y se cayo al suelo-¡No estoy leyendo nada!-Exclamo el espíritu extraño y guardo el libro en uno de sus bolsillos- _¿Por qué me desagrada en estar con "ese espíritu"?-_

-Ups...Perdón por el empuje...-Dándose cuenta de lo que hizo le tendió la mano a Zadquiel para que se levantara pero este se levanto por si mismo y murmuro- Eres un raro...bueno yo ya hice mi deber...ahora me voy ayudar...-No pudo completar su frase por culpa de Peter Pan que le tomo la manos y casi grito-¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Tengo que encontrar a unos tipos llamados guardianes!-

-¿Como sabes de los guardianes si yo no te he dicho de ellos?-La pregunta del rubio lo dejo confundido por qué ni el mismo lo sabia- No se...pero tengo que decirles sobre Pitch...¡El va hacer de las suyas y ...y...y...Podría hacer que la época oscura vuelva...¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!-Zadquel estaba en la peor encrucijada que habría podido tener en su inmortalidad, le daba desagrado en estar con ese tal "Peter Pan", casi podía decir que veía una luz negra proveniente de este y le causaba "asco" y "miedo" pero su sentido de la justicia era más fuerte y murmuro- Esta...bien...voy ayudarte pero antes creo que seria conveniente en escondernos por precaución-

-¿por qué? ¿Te da miedo unas almas controladas que andan usando los cuerpos de los difuntos? ¡Por favor!-

Zaquel estaba que desistía de su decisión de ayudarlo. Tal vez podría ir a buscar a un otro espíritu que tuviera la capacidad de ir a polo norte o que conociera a los guardianes mejor que el para que Peter Pan cumpliera su "labor"- _Aun pienso que es raro...-_ Veía como este caminaba algo animado.

-¿¡Eso es una mariposa!? ¡Yo creia que eran más grandes y aterradoras!- El rubio no lo sabia pero Peter estaba feliz de que este se quedara con el, era extraño por el simple motivo que repudiaba al otro espíritu sentía algo cálido...como...- _Creo que este sentimiento llaman "compañía" o ...¿amistad?, aunque podría ser ¿odio?-_

* * *

Si los seres humanos creían que la muerte era algo débil que no debía temerse, deben estar más que equivocados. ¡Qué seres vivientes ilusos! Por arrogancia creen que están en el pedestal cuando son el primer bloque de la cadena alimenticia. Muerte veía con una sonrisa a Mythology que estaba con sus garras sacando le el corazón a un humano que estaba haciendo una expedición en la cueva en donde era su morada- **¡Vamos querida...yo he visto cosas peores! Aparte...que otro demonio Lilith podría entrometerse en tus objetivos si te comportas débil-** Muerte estaba probando las capacidades de Mythology y este bostezaba aburrido al verla convertida en una especie dragón mientras que mataba el aquel pobre excursionista.

-¡no...! ¡No!...¡Dej...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Un grito ahogado se escucho en la cueva y luego un silencio sepulcral-¿Muerte...que...-Ella vio como Muerte sostenía un alma y luego esta se volvió en su totalidad de color negro- _ **Tengo...una misión para ti..pero antes debemos juntarnos con el "tonto" de Pitch-**_

-¿¡Pitch!? Pero el fue castigado por sus propias pesadillas-Exclamo Mythology sorprendida, sabia que el "rey de las pesadillas" había tenido una serie de altercados con los guardianes porque este aun tenia la ilusión de volver a eso que llamaban "época" oscura- _ **Jejejejejejejeje...Eres muy "pequeña" para entenderlo-**_ La muerte se presento ante ella en una versión de un joven de 27 años con pelo negro, carne podrida y en los agujeros de su cuerpo se veía una especie de sombras saliendo y estas tenían una sonrisa afiladas y ojos rojos- _ **¡Vamos!...¿Qué mejor en tener un equipo de "super héroes" juntos?...Mythology...¿Conoces a una mocosa llamada ¿Sophie Bennett?-**_

-No...-Responde curiosa Mytholohy, a decir verdad no podía entender a la muerte, este se comportaba de una forma extraña- _ **Jujujujujujujuju...entonces la conoceras muy pronto...La vida de los humanos es tan fragil...y facil de manipular-**_

Al instante muerte desapareció y solo dejo una pieza de ajedrez a Mythology, esta curiosa toco la pieza y parpadeo en shock que esa "pieza" en realidad era un alma contenida. Como si alguien estuviera hablándole en su mente escucho- _ **La guarida de Pitch...es a base...jujujujujuju-**_

-¿Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo?-Murmuro ella confundida mientras que sus ojos se volvían más rasgados que antes, quería tan mal que supieran todos sobre su existencia, ya no estar más sola leyendo o llorando por toda la eternidad pero una punzada en su pecho le decía que La Muerte era algo "extraño" que estaba haciendo más de lo que aparentaba- _¿Qué le abra hecho a esa alma?-_ Suspirando hizo lo ubico que debía hacer ahora, ir a ver el "Rey de las pesadillas".

Saliendo por primera vez en años de esa cueva contemplo el sol que estaba en su punto máximo, le causo picazón en sus ojos pero se maravillo de esa luz hermosa que de dia aparecía y de noche se escondía-Sin embargo...espero que no sea de noche- Odiaba a MiM por lo que le había hecho, ella no era la culpable, nunca lo fue, solo era incomprendida.

* * *

Los espíritus no deberían recordar lo que hicieron cuando estaban vivo por el simple hecho de que algunos tenían más "pecados" que los demás o incluso no son tan "santos" de lo que aparentaban ser. Hay casos de espíritus que recuerdan lo que fueron pero se dan cuenta que son héroes o murieron por una causa justa pero otros simplemente no fueron eso sino lo contrario.

- _Para...¡Para me duele!-_

 _La sangre se iba esparciendo más por las paredes y los gritos de dolor y alaridos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, esto le causaba una diversión enfermiza mientras que veía a los otros retorcerse y pedir por clemencia. Su abuelo De Craon decía que esto era justo, matar para su diversión y sobrevivir a costar de otros-Abuelo...están...-Trato de decirle que se dejara de hacer eso pero no pudo, sabia que si lo hacia lo iban a torturar a el._

 _Sin que se diera cuenta la imagen cambio de el mismo con 17 años y con otra persona más-Luis cállate...los monstruo van a tratar de comerme...me sacaran los ojos...van a practicar la hechiceria negra...¿suena un final bueno? ¿no?-Luis que era un chico de pelo castaño más alto que el se estremeció, sabia que su hermano no estaba del todo cuerdo y quería practicar el homicidio- Tsk...la familia tiene razón...Gilles...estas más que loco...por cierto...¿te acuerdas que te inscribiste junto a mi para ser caballero-_

 _-¡Qué!...¡Eso es mentira...yo no quiero...no!-_

 _ **-Ustedes...fueron los que mataron...a esos niños ¿no?...Sus almas serán perfectas para completar la piedra filosofal...**_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

El grito era tan desgarrador que casi podía ser escuchado por todo el bosque. El espíritu de la musica corrió en la dirección en donde provenía el grito y se entristeció en ver así al espíritu del dibujo de esa forma tan lamentable, fue como ver la miseria misma en persona- ¿Seres...? Tuviste...otro ataque?- Seres a duras penas se levanto y se puso contra un árbol, este llevaba una bufanda de color azul que le hacia contraste con una camisa café claro con rayas de café oscuro, utilizaba unos pantalones grises con unas botas de un color negro, este gruño un poco y vio su brazo izquierdo que le faltaba una mano y estaba vendado de forma erronia y un liquido rojo salia de este, no era sangre sino tinta de color rojo- Celyan...te dije que te largaras...quiero estar...¡SOLO!-

Celyan entre cerro los ojos y bufo- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar solo? ¡Seres mírate! ¡Cada día estas peor y tu brazo se esta infectando!...debes ver a alguien para que te cure...podría decirle a los guardianes o pedirle ayuda al espíritu de la primavera...

-¡Te dije que no necesito ayuda!-Este tosió más tinta y jadea un poco. Seres no era estúpido, sabia que realmente necesitaba ayuda pero no la quería...solo quería ocultar la esquizofrenia que le estaba volviendo por esos recuerdos- _¿Y si...realmente...la historia de Gilles de Rais...o mejor dicho yo...sea cierta? ¿¡Asesine a todos!? ¡Ocupe...aquellas almas para crear la piedra filosafal!...pero...yo se que nunca ame...a Juana de Arco...es más...solo la veía como una hermana...pero...-_

Celyan se acerco a Seres y lo tomo del hombro- Tu vas a venir conmigo y pediremos ayuda..no me importa una mierda si no quieres-Ella lo miro de reojo- Se que esos síntomas son de una esquizofrenia recién generándose-

-¡Yo no soy esquizofrenico!-Protesto Seres muy enojado y se agarro su cabeza con la mano derecha- No ..lo soy...no lo soy...-Murmuraba una y otra vez como si estuviera hablándole a otra cosa. Celyan se mordió el labio inferior y murmura-Seres...voy a llevarte con Sakiko y Marcel...por favor...trata de no delirar tanto ¿ok?-

* * *

-¿North?-Tooth se dio cuenta como este jadeo un poco y se dirigió al globo terráqueo que estaba siendo iluminado por varias luces de color dorado-¿Qué sucede?-El "jefe" de los guardianes jadeo un poco y murmuro- Como es posible...-El globo terráqueo estaba siendo rodeado por una niebla negra que les impedía ver cuantos creyentes tenían y lo peor de todo es que se escuchaban risas de niños pequeños demenciales que se burlaban de ellos.

 _ **-No nos salvaron-**_

 _ **-Nos duele morir...-**_

 _ **-¡Mama! ¡Papa!...¿Donde están?...¡No quiero estar sola!-**_

 _ **-Ayúdenme...ayúdenme...ese hombre me esta tocando en partes extrañas-**_

Sandy con su arena trato de atacar a unas sombras que estaban apareciendo-¡Sandy espera!-Grito Aster al darse cuenta que las sombras tomaron formas de niños que estaban llorando y los maldecían- _ **¡No me ayudaron! ¡No nos ayudaron! ...Tenemos miedo!...Tenemos miedo!-**_ Habían algunos niños calcinados que estaban arrastrándose en el suelo de forma escalofriante y otros que les faltaban miembros o parecían que fueron aplastados por un auto.

-No...No...¡North tenemos...-El hada de los dientes estaba en shock total, esos pobres niños eran almas que murieron demasiado jóvenes, quería salvarlas pero ¿como?- _ **¿Nos quieres salvar? ¡nunca lo hacen!...No nos salvan de la muerte-**_

-¡No se dejen de influenciar!-Exclamo North y con todo el dolor de su ser empezó atacar a esos niños que estaban rompiendo todos los juguetes con odio puro hacia ellos y Aster dio unos brincos mientras que trataba de alejarse de una "niña" sin ojos que murmuraba cruelmente- _ **Ven conejito...vamos a ver si tienes suerte en tus patas-**_ Aster lanzo unos de sus bumerán y escucho como aquella niña empezó a sollozar del dolor- Pe...rdon...-Murmuraba el cohibido por primera vez, ni en la época oscuro estaba sintiendo esto..."temor", ¡no debería estar peleando contra aquellas almas de niños!. Sandy con unos látigos de arena para hacer retroceder esos "niños"

El sabia quien era el que estaba ocasionando todo esto pero ¿por qué?.

Los yetis trataban con todos sus esfuerzos de proteger aquellos juguetes pero esas almas eran más poderosas por el odio y rencor que tenían, los guardianes tuvieron que protegerlos, ellos protegen a los niños ¿no?-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-Exclamo North mientras que corría a la entrada de un pasillo y miraba con desesperación como su trabajo de meses era destruido tan fácilmente por aquellos niños.

- _ **No se escaparan...-**_

 _ **-Ustedes las pagaran...-**_

 _ **-Por su culpa estamos muertos...-**_

Los otros guardianes haciéndole caso a North lo siguieron para ir a la sala en donde se encontraba el trineo pero unos niños que tenían el estomago volteado y las viseras en el suelo empezaron atacarlos mientras que reían-¡Déjenos en paz!-Gruño Aster y los ataco para que estos se salieran del paso-¡Aster detente son solo unos niños!-Chillo Tooth sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba sucediendo, esos "niños" tenían razón...tenían mucha razón en todo lo que decían. El hada de los dientes se sorprendió en ver una señal de Sandy que le indicaba-" _no es verdad lo que dicen, solo esta tratando de manipularnos"-_

North ataco aquellas sombras que estaban apunto de tomar forma y casi se sintió mal al ver aquellas almas manipuladas que sollozaban crueldades contra el- _ **¿Por qué haces esto? ¿es por qué nos consideras niños malos?-**_ El tratando de hacerles caso omiso siguió guiando a los demás guardianes hasta que llegaron al trineo que milagrosamente estaba intacto y les grito a sus yetis- ¡Huyan! ¡No se queden aqui!-Los yetis que peleaban con esas almas parpadearon en estado de shock y sin poder hacer más corrieron hacia unos pasillos que tenían salidas de emergencias para ellos en situaciones asi.

-¿North? ¡Enciende esa cosa!-Grito Aster y se estremeció al escuchar los sollozos de Tooth que trataba de ocultar, sabia que Tooth actuaba como una madre para todos pero al igual que una lloraba cuando un niño pequeño sufría (independientemente que sean almas), el la abrazo un poco para consolarla y le dijo-Todo...esto se va a solucionar...Tooth..-El hada de los dientes negó con la cabeza y murmuro- Pero esos niños...-

-No son niños...ya no lo son-Susurro Aster pero sabia que aun seguían siéndolo.

* * *

Unas hojas de papel aparecieron al rededor de Sofia causando que tanto Spring y Strom se alejaran de ella y el muñeco extraño que siempre acompañaba al espíritu del folkclore se quedo quieto como un objeto inanimado-¡Sofia detente!-Grito Strom alterado por tratar de ayudar al espíritu que amaba desde que la conoció por su simpleza y a pesar de su memoria corto plazo, las hojas de papel fueron tras ellos y los libros temblaban.

-¡Strom tenemos que salir de aquí!-Spring creo unas enredaderas que formaron una muralla para protegerlos de los diferentes ataques-¡No puedo!...¡Tengo que tranquilizar a ...-Un chillido de un caballo lo interrumpió y para su sorpresa varios personajes históricos comenzaban aparecer una y otra vez para atacarlos, algunos eran personajes buenos que daban unos golpes y desaparecían y otros simplemente eran malvados o malos que también desaparecían.

-¡Strom!-Chillo Spring y lo tomo del brazo, ella entendió que todo esto estaba sucediendo-¡Tenemos que irnos!-

Los estantes de libros se estaban moviendo y así formando una especie de laberinto que alejaba a esos dos estacionales del espíritu del folkclore que gritaba de dolor. Strom dando se cuenta que no podía hacer nada solo murmuro-Sofia...voy averiguar lo que te ocurre...por ..favor...espérame-Estaba que casi sollozaba porque recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado y el pasado de ella, corriendo junto con Spring los dos atacaban a esas hojas de papel dorado, el espíritu de las tormentas formaba varios rayos para carbonizar aquellas hojas y Spring usaba su látigo para alegarlas-¿¡Donde esta la salida!?-Pregunto Spring dándose cuenta que todo había cambiado de posición casi de manera instantánea-

-¡Por aquí!-Apunto Strom el techo que estaba cerrándose por una luz dorada, el tomo de imprevisto a Spring desde el brazo y utilizo una nube creada por el para ir hacia la salida rápidamente.

* * *

Volando por lo cielos gracias al viento se podía ver como un espíritu de un hombre un hombre de apariencia mayor alrededor de los 40, usaba una capa de color naranja calabaza con una hoja al medio a modo de botón, una camisa y pantalón también de tonalidades naranja, unos botines color marrón oscuro, su cabello era negro que llega por debajo de las orejas con un fleco que cubre la frente, ojos grises.

- _Algo malo esta pasando-_ Pensó el al escuchar varios gritos provenientes del viento y de unos cuantos espíritus.

* * *

 _ **-Es tan fácil manipular a todos, bueno aunque haya hecho eso es para tener el jaque mate desde el comienzo...Jajajajajajajajajaja-**_

La muerte estaba burlándose mientras que observaba la luna, el estúpido de MiM no podía saber su posición o nada de el gracias que se le ocurrió el mismo participar en todo.

- _ **¿No lo sabían mis queridos lectores? ¡La muerte esta en**_ _ **todos lados!**_

* * *

 **Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos.**

Carlos Fuentes (1929-2012) Periodista y escritor mexicano.

.

El dolor penetrando en el pecho, las gotas de sangre fluyendo en la punta de la espada Confiando sólo en la calidez, Incontables voces llorando Es ridículo añadirles nombres de Justicia o maldad Absorbidos por el odio e inclusive tragado y devuelto

* * *

Chan...chan...chan...Muerte hace de las suyas de forma muy cruel ¿no creen?

Pd: Mythology ;u;...maldito vendedor de drogas xD

Pd2: ¿Alguien más piensa que Peter Pan es algo raro? ¿Y que onda con sus dichos sadicos pero felices? ¿Zadquiel podra aguantar este nuevo romance? (oK NO XD)

Pd3: Strom ;u; ...bueno ...ahora las decisiones que hagan van a ser importante de futuro...

Pd3: Celyand es muy buena para ayudar a Seres...y vaya...eso de que recuerde cosas...y la esquizofrenia... (Gilles de Rais...-Se estremece)

Pd4: ¡Muerte rompiendo la cuarta pared desde tiempos inmemorables y que sera "eso"!

Pd5: ¿Quien sera el espiritu desconocido?

Bueno aun me faltan que aparezcan más oc...(varios) y... me da pena ...por Seres...¿Alguien conoce la historia de Gilles de Rais?

Adios...nos leemos...y ¿Que les parecio? Owo Sus Review alimentan mi alma corrupta...ok no xD


	5. Chapter 5

**La respectiva de la muerte**

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 _ **Nota de autor: Cancion de este capitulo; watch?v=WR2Z7ZZUyMY Final Fantasy XV Soundtrack OST - Night Exploration**_

 **Confucio**

 **Capitulo**

 **"Un hombre piensa y otro solo habla"**

 **"Hay muchas teorías para el libro de peter pan pero cada uno tiene su opinión sobre ello...¿cual es la tuya querido lector?"**

* * *

El teatro Alla Scala era unos de los atractivos turísticos más famosos por las personas que les apasionaba el "arte del genero dramático", a pesar de que el teatro existía desde la antigüedad aun perduraba con sus obras ineditas como; Romeo Julieta, Hamlet, La vida es un sueño, La divina comedia y muchas más, hacían que esto no desapareciera en el olvido. Los seres humanos ignoraban el hecho de que el teatro al igual como la historia estaba muy ligado al contexto de la humanidad por lo mismo habían algunas obras deprimentes o otras de comedia pura pero en estos momentos...las obras eran mas por "comercialización" para así en vez de ser llevaba puesta en escena ante un teatro con taburetes de color rojo, cortinas, alfombras del mismo color se prefería llevarla al cine y las obras ya no tenían su "encanto" como antes sino que ahora solo eran "fáciles" y sin "sentimientos". Eso era lo que pensaba el espíritu del teatro que aprovechaba de tocar el violín mientras que Alla Scala estaba vacía por ser día sábado por la noche, el tenia la apariencia de un joven de cabello negro lacio con las puntas rebeldes y ojos violetas vestía una polera negra que le contrastaba con sus pantalones grises y botas estilo militas negras con estoperoles. De su espalda surgían unas alas como las del un ángel pero con la diferencia de que estas eran una negra y otra blanca.

El disfrutaba cuando tocaba aquel violín por las notas que podía crear con tan solo imaginárselas- _El teatro no es solo actuación...también debe ser ambientado de una forma armónica con la musica para que ocurra la magia-_ Eso era lo que siempre pensaba y lo que creía creer fervientemente.

-¿Qué es eso?-Una especie de descarga eléctrica pudo sentir en su pecho, podía decir que era la misma que sintió cuando el Alla Scala fue incendiada por primera vez. El camino un poco hacia unas de las diferentes puertas que tenia el teatro pero se paralizo- Algo malo esta sucediendo-Su odio era muy agudo y podía escuchar gritos pero no sabia de quienes.

- _¡Abreme Marcel!-_

Una voz femenina desde afuera le grito y este sabiendo quien era le abrió la puerta. La mayoría de los espíritus no pueden entrar aquí sin el permiso de Marcel porque este con la musica de su violín había creado un escudo para alejar a los "invitados indeseados". Aunque no lo sabia la mayoría, los espíritus no son tan "amistosos" como se creen porque estos fueron humanos y como humanos se equivocaban.

- _¡ABREME LA PUERTA MARCEL!-_

Marcel toco una nota baja en su violín y una de las puertas se abrió al instante.

Un espíritu de apariencia femenina se adentro, ella estaba jadeando mientras que tenia unas heridas y arena negra en su hombros, ella tenia unos rasgos orientales, cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta media espalda, usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color blanco con detalles en gris y violeta, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

-¿¡Sakikio!?- Exclamo algo sorprendido Marcel pero sin dejar esa personalidad algo "distante". Sakiko se sentó en unos de los taburetes más cercanos a ellas y dijo- Algo muy malo esta ocurriendo...unas cosas que se parecen a esos personajes que salen en las películas de los humanos están atacando a los demás espíritus y ¡unas pesadillas de arena negra me empezaron a seguir cuando me había acercado aquella cama abandonada en el bosque!-

Marcel bufo por debajo y dijo algo tosco- Primero...esos "zombi" son invenciones de los humanos que están haciendo para atraer a las masas a sus cines y dos...es obvio que una pesadilla te iba atacar si te estabas acercando a la cárcel del rey de las pesadillas- Sakikio nego con la cabeza y murmuro- No creo que solo me atacaron por eso...mira-Ella saco entre sus ropas un libro viejo y manchado que se llamaba; "Peter Pan" .

-Por casualidad había llegado a ese lugar porque estaba escapando de esos "zombi" pero me tropecé con esto y varias pesadillas salieron a perseguirme.

Marcel padelecio y murmuro- Dime que no te persiguieron hasta Alla Scala-

Sakikio prefirió en mantener su boca cerrada por unos momentos y luego respondió- Gomenasai-

* * *

Celyan tenia a Seres del hombro, extrañamente el peso del espíritu del dibujo era tan liviano como el papel y la piel de este era blanca pero sus ojos eran grises con matices verdes oscuro y su pelo gris como si fuera esa tinta antigua. Ella estaba tratando de llevar a Seres en donde le había dicho anteriormente, el teatro de Alla Scala pero su plan no se pudo completar porque uno; estaban en un bosque muy alejado de Milan y dos; Seres estaba demasiado débil y las vendas de su brazo izquierdo se estaban saliendo. El espíritu de la musica dejo a Seres unos de los arbustos y trato de buscar unas hojas que le sirvieran como vendas.

-Deberías dejar en ayudarme-Dijo cortante Seres y parecía que estaba retomando la cordura. Celyan lo miro extrañada y pregunto-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Necesitas ayuda!-Ella se estremeció al ver los ojos de Seres, estos estaban opacos pero mostraban, "enojo", "rabia" y "miedo".

-Seres...-Murmuro ella mientras que se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos- Dime...¿que paso?-El espíritu del dibujo no quería responder le pero sabia que si seguía así iba a terminar peor de lo que estaba- _Aun siento eso...desde que perdí la mano-_ Pensó con amargura.

Celyan se estremeció al escuchar una carcajada totalmente vacía del otro y este sonriendo de una manera extraña y peligrosa le respondió con la misma tranquilidad y indiferencia que antiguamente tenían esos "duques" de la época medieval ante su gente- ¡Ya entendí del porque...MiM me revivió...gracias que he estado recordando mi vida pasada!-El tono era peligroso y hostil- ¿Sabes?...Hay muchos cuentos sobre mi..."Barba Azul"...Según dicen que he matado niños, mujeres, hecho orgías y explorado los deseos carnales de la humanidad, sin embargo...¿qué saben esos historiadores sobre mi?...Nada, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de...que esa historia estaba manipulada...y ahora...ese...De Craon...esta...me esta siguiendo...¿para crear la piedra filosofal? ¿para volverme demente nuevamente?...¡Qué más quiere! ¡Ya descubrí que ni siquiera soy ...hijo de...por algo puedo hacer brujería ...¿¡No!?-Para el shock de Celyn el espíritu del dibujo estaba mirando a la Luna como si le estuviera hablando a ella por siempre- Y...y...cuando ...Summer...y yo...estuvimos...juntos...-Dio una sonría orgullosa pero perversa, casi se veía la versión "joven" de aquel "mago" que causo caos hace un tiempo atrás- ¿Tu fuiste con el rumor? ¿no?...y por razón que los otros espíritus de pacotillas estaban molestándonos a tal grado que casi incendiaban el Museo De Luvre con las pertenencias de Juana ...

-Seres... ¡Para...ese incendio que casi sucedió fue accidental y...Summer...-Trato de tranquilizarlo, sabia que iba un rumor que uno de los espíritus estacionales estaba saliendo con el "desaparecido espíritu del dibujo" pero nunca creyó que era verdad y menos que el incendio pudiera ser provocado por MiM mismo como advertencia de lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal- Seres...MiM nunca haría tal aberración como lastimarte por tener una relación con Summer...oye...no se si otros espíritus entiendan que uno no elige a quien querer y por eso han estado molestándote...pero...

-No me vengas con esas falacias...Celyan Monacre...-Le grito enojado Seres y la tinta salia de su brazo que no tenia mano para formar una especie de espada negra y atemorizante- De Craon...más encima...esta buscándome...quiere formar la piedra...lo se...-Susurra cauteloso y apunta a la luna- Y...Summer...me dejo...todo por culpa de...lo que hizo MiM...¿no? ...y los otros espíritus o incluso de mi _**estúpido hermano**_ -El espíritu de la musica no sabia como calmarlo, no sabia si era un ataque de esquizofrenia o ...realmente decía la verdad- En cierto modo sabia que los otros estacionales ...les causaba asco...pero...nunca espere que trataran de atacarme por la espalda cuando miraba el Notre Dame, bueno...Muerte...quiere causar desequilibrio para ganar su "juego de ajedrez...y tragedias...pero no me importa...es más...hasta en cierto modo SE que me voy a divertir con estas tragedias o poder experimentar-Con su espada apunta a la luna- **¡Ya no seguiré tus reglas! ¡El espiritu del dibujo murió por tu culpa! ¡Soy Gilles de Rais...El asesino en serie de la guerra de 100 años, compañero de armas de Juana de Arco y yo...¡Te declaro la guerra!-**

-¡Seres espera!-Un circulo rodeo a "Gilles" y tenia símbolos extraños y aterradores-¡No hagas una estupidez! ¡NO!-

Seres saco entre sus ropas una pieza de ajedrez que era el alfil que era de color blanco con tintas negras.

* * *

Una especie de lobos que le faltaba parte de su cabeza e incluso algunas patas o trozos de su mandibula se acercaban a Jack y Pierrot, estos que tenían unos ojos amarillos escalofriantes miraban a su compañero congelado- _"Son los cazadores...los que nos matan para hacer pieles...Kekekekekekekeke"-_ Increible una voz distorsionada que provenía de aquellos "cadáveres" se escuchaba y de inmediato empezaron atacar a los dos espíritus. Jack con la ayuda del viento empezó a elevarse y crear una ventisca de nieve para ahuyentarlos pero grito de dolor al sentir como un lobo comenzó a morderle la pierna de tal manera voraz-AHHHHHHH!-Chillo este y escucho varios sonidos de disparos y el lobo cayo al suelo mientras que le gruñía a su atacante. Pierrot estaba disparando con sus dos pistolas de color rojo sangre a los lobos y sus balas eran del mismo color pero con la excepción que tenia unos símbolos extraños en ellos.

-¡Pierrot atrás tuyo!-El espíritu de la risa escucho la advertencia de Jack y dio unas volteretas para esquivar los diferentes ataques de los lobos, sabia que eran demasiado rápidos para los dos y que debían parar esta locura de inmediato. Pierrot le hizo una señal de alerta a Jack indicándole si podría congelar los lobos por unos minutos y Frost entendiendo le asintió y alzo su especie de bastón incurvado- ¡Tomen esto!-El manipulo la nieve para crear una especie de brazos de hielo, el espíritu del invierno agradeció de sobre manera el entrenamiento que estaba teniendo con los otros guardianes o nunca hubiera sabido que podría crear tantas cosas con la nieve. Los lobos gruñeron al ver como sus patas se estaban congeladas y mordiendo el hielo trataron de destruirlo.

Pierrot unió sus dos pistolas para que estas brillaran de color rojo y se transformaran en una sola arma, una especie de escopeta y le disparo a los cadáveres.

-¡Wow!-Exclamo sorprendido al contemplar el cráter pequeño que había dejado el ataque del otro espíritu y se hizo una nota mental al tener cuidado con la nueve generación de espíritus que estaba apareciendo últimamente. Pierrot observo con cuidado si no había más de esos cadáveres y camino hacia el cuerpo difunto de la niña para apuntarla.

- _¿Qué hacemos con ella?-_ Si el tuviera una voz diría esa pregunta con mucha tristeza, el sabia que los niños también morían pero no quiere decir que no le causaba pena. Jack se acerco al cuerpo de la difunta pero sus ojos se ancharon al ver como el cuerpo de ella empezó a deshacerse- ¿Que?...-

El cuerpo de la niña comenzó a convertirse en simples cenizas y solamente una nota con la frase; **"Ilusos"** quedo en la nieve.

Jack se estremeció, el sabia por lo que le había contados los otros guardianes que el único que podía hacer eso era Muerte que no era un espíritu realmente, es más, ni ellos mismos entendían que eran-Tengo que buscar a los guardianes...-El estaba apunto de irse pero Pierrot le tomo la mano y negó varias veces con la cabeza para apuntarse el pecho- _Presiento...que algo grande esta apunto de pasar-_

 _-_ Yo también lo presiento ..P...-Jack quedo paralizado por un momento y Pierrot parpadeo muy confundido mientras que apuntaba el bastón de Jack.

El espíritu del invierno cayo al suelo muy confundido y sin poder ocultar sus temblores murmuro- Los...niños...están dejando de creer en mi...-

* * *

En la cárcel del rey de las pesadillas se encontraba Mythology mirando con cierto recelo las diferentes jaulas que estaban colgando por el techo, el lugar era deplorable y sin ningún gusto pero no se podía quejar porque ella había estado "viviendo" por muchos años en aquella cueva escondiéndose, aprendiendo y maldiciendo a MiM por no haberla comprendido. Al instante de que ella había tropezado con algo se encontró rodeada por varias pesadillas y escucho una voz grave pero molesta-Vaya...vaya...primera vez que alguien se mete a mi cárcel como si nada-Mythology se sorprendió al ver a Pitch con una apariencia más joven pero con esos mismos ojos que tenían odio y resentimiento-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto con hostilidad el rey de las pesadillas.

El demonio estaba apunto de responderle pero muerte la interrumpió- **No se exalten...jujujujujujuju aun nos falta un integrante-** Mythology arqueo una ceja y contemplo como muerte apareció adelante de ellos con una especie de sonrisa mientras que sus orbes brillaban de color dorado.

-¡Muerte yo no puedo esperar...tengo que recuperar mi poder...causar pesadillas a esos mocosos para ser lo que era antes!-Se quejo Pitch mirando a la muerte pero este solo se rió y dijo con una tranquilidad- **Pitch...si que tienes poca memoria...los tiempos cambian y debemos dejar a "nuestros lectores en suspenso"-** El rey de las pesadillas se quedo en silencio ante esa rareza de muerte y Mythology le dijo- Muerte...¿Quien es el siguiente miembro?-

 **-Ya lo sabrás...muy pronto lo sabrás-**

* * *

Existen algunos espíritus que son muy tímidos con los demás, este era el caso de un espíritu con la apariencia de una niña de 6 años que tenia cabello corto esponjoso color naranjo, una corona que tenia al medio un corazón, un collar de un escudo y flecha incrustada, ella usaba un vestido estilo indígena de color rosado con rojo y detalles de color celestes. en su brazo derecho tenia una pulsera de plata pura y sus botas eran del mismo color de su vestido. Su particularidad más destacable era que tenia un "tatuaje" de color rojo en la cara, pecho y piernas, sus ojos eran rosados y contrastaban muy bien con su piel blanca. Ella estaba visitando Pompeya, unas de las ciudades italianas con un atractivo turístico inigualable por la simple razón de que aun se podía ver la magnitud de la erupción del volcán Vesubio.

-¿Eh?-Ella se escondió entre unas ruinas y pudo divisar a otro espíritu que caminaba como si estuviera pensando sobre algo. Un espíritu de pelo rojizo estaba caminando por aquel lugar, el tenia una especie de túnica sencilla y por debajo de ella una camisa amarilla, usaba un pantalón holgado. Los ojos de este eran de color marrón con toques amarillos y su cara estaba llena de quemaduras. El miraba una especie de mascara con el símbolo del sol.

-¿Estuvo bien lo que hice?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

* * *

Un espiritu alto de piel acanelada de color claro, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello negro que le tapaba un poco los hombros y rasgos afilados se encontraba cerca de ese bosque en donde se encontraba esos dos espiritus "artísticos", ella usaba un pantalón negro, una blusa de manga larga con un gorro y converse del mismo color que su pantalón, la blusa de ella era de espalda descubierta que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la entrepierna.

-Algo extraño esta pasando alli-Pensaba mientras que veía a los pájaros volar por varios direcciones como si presintieran un mal augurio.

* * *

Un día yo quiero huir muy lejos

hacia el mundo de la medianoche

donde la oscuridad se siente en el aire, donde hace frió helado

donde nadie tiene nombre, donde la vida no es un juego, allí voy a ocultar mi corazón roto

Morir para sobrevivir, allí nadie podrá verme llorar, las lagrimas de mi alma solitaria

encontrare la paz de mi mente, en el mundo oscuro y frió de la medianoche

 **Cuando la muerte se precipita sobre el hombre, la parte mortal se extingue; pero el principio inmortal se retira y se aleja sano y salvo.**

Platón (427 AC-347 AC) Filósofo griego.

* * *

Bueno...por lo menos el avion tiene internet pero escribir en tablet cuesta un monton xD...espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nwn (Todos tendran su momento para brillar)

Pd: Tercer miembro en le grupo de The Avenger?... Y muerte...¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared! (Muerte: No)

Pdd: Celyan va tener un momento muy dificil y...Seres...o mejor dicho Gilles de Rais-Se estremece- ¿Alguien se espero eso?

Pddd: ¡Aparecieron más personajes!...

PDDDD: ¿Alguien noto que estuve haciendole referencia a la homofobia? y voy hacerle referencia a varias cosas... (pido comprensión en esto)

Pdddd: Jack... D: ...¡Que estan dejando de creer!...y Pierrot es todo un amor aunque sea mudo unu

Pddddd: ¿Libro de Peter Pan? ¿Tienen una teoria sobre esto?

Pd (adicional) ¿Cual cancion identifican a sus personajes? Yo a Muerte con la opera de la divina comedia, a Seres con; watch?v=ry-jYNH946E y Peter Pan no lo dire aun ewe

Nota: Gilles de Rais es un personaje historico, catalogado como unos de los mayores asesinos de la historia pero algunos historiadores dudan de eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**La respectiva de la muerte**

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 _ **Nota de autor: Cancion de este capitulo; watch?v=WR2Z7ZZUyMY Final Fantasy XV Soundtrack OST - Night Exploration**_

 **Capitulo**

 **"Dos somos demasiado, garfio perdió su mano"**

 **"¿Sabes del porque la vida es tan cruel y la muerte es tan real?"**

 **"Peter Pan debe aprender a perder a sus amigos"**

MiM estaba furioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la muerte ahora estaba haciendo las cosas enserio pero no podía entender del porque estaba reuniendo a un grupo de seres que fueran aliados de Pitch...¿Quería recrear la época oscura nuevamente? ¿¡Quería que las tragedias continuaran!?. No podía meterse en los asuntos de los espíritus, en la época cuando MiM recién estaba "metiendo mano" en la vida de los seres para darles a los "elegidos" la inmortalidad tuvo que hacer algo, antes la vida y muerte estaban juntos pero para dar inmortalidad debe haber más vida que muerte por ese caso tuve que separarlos _-Yo hice un trato con Vida...ella seria en fragmentada para que hubieran espíritus-_ El había tomado la decisión que todos aquellos que hubieran tenido una vida dura, los que se hayan dado cuenta de sus errores serian revividos para ser espíritus y ayudar a los seres vivos a tener una vida mejor o incluso a equilibrar todo.

-¡Maldición!-

Muerte estaba jugando sucio, hacer que Pitch recobrara su convicción, ese demonio que fue creado por la venganza y ahora lo que le estaba pasando al "espíritu del dibujo". A decir verdad el nunca confió en "Seres", su vida pasada solo estuvo llena de sangre y ni siquiera se arrepintió, menos en su hora de muerte. Gilles de Rais es alguien de que temer y ahora aun más- _Yo solo lo reviví para mantener un ojo en el...tal vez así...para que se diera cuenta...-_ Otra vez se equivoco completamente, ahora la amenaza de "Rais" estaba latente y peor, sabia que Muerte tenia una carta bajo la manga porque el es Muerte ...y siempre esta tres pasos adelante de todos.

* * *

Muerte estaba sonriendo al escuchar gracias a esos "cadáveres" de animales que fueron cruelmente asesinados por cazadores o que murieron porque los seres humanos ocupaban el lugar en donde fueron sus hogares y los dejaban sin alimentos o algo que llamaran "hogar". El camino unos cuantos pasos en la cueva para contemplarla-¿Quien diría que este espíritu de pacotilla iba a ser el que tuviera este lugar como guarida? Pitch tenia una fuerte de oro y más cuando se "corrompió". Bueno por algo murió como lo hizo-Mithology perdía la paciencia, la muerte dijo que fuera paciente pero no podía.. ¡Estaba tan emocionada porque sentía como si algo en su interior se quemaba! Era la misma sensación cuando ella había matado aquellos hombres hace mucho tiempo y quería más-¡Muerte ya hemos esperado mucho!-Exclamaba furioso Pitch al ver que la espera se estaba prolongando más de lo esperado. Para la sorpresa de aquellos dos Muerte hizo como si tomara algo con sus manos esqueléticas y con una sonrisa horrenda exclamo- **¡Los cuatro miembros de los Vengadores La era de Neutron están reunidos!-**

 **-** ¿¡Qué pero si solo nos vemos nosotros tres!?-Exclama Mithology totalmente confundida y Pitch gruñendo se acerca a la muerte para decirle que se deje de joder porque estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso pero Muerte lo detuvo con una sombra con ojos y dientes que salio por debajo de el y sonriendo dice- _ **Solo deberían ver más las cosas con mi perspectiva...-**_

-Tch...por eso mismo que nunca me gusto hacer equipo contigo..aunque agradezco que me hayas mostrado la falsa que ha creado MiM-Dice Pitch recordando el pasado cuando era solo un pobre espíritu ambulante y que atemorizaba a todos..¿Cuantas noches le había llorado a MiM para que le hablara y le diera consuelo? ¿O cuantos años tuvo que ir a la seguidilla de Sandman siendo opacado por este?. Era un hecho de que el no podia controlar las pesadillas pero aun asi intentaba controlarlas, por algo era **y es el rey de las pesadillas.**

 **-** ¿Falsa que ha creado MiM?-Pregunta Mythology con curiosidad, primera vez en siglos que había escuchado algo parecido. Muerte se sentó en una roca y con una voz mezclada con varios lamentos y gritos de agonia declara;

 **-Esas almas que se hacen llamar espíritus...deberían haber seguido el ciclo de la vida..¿Por qué crees que los espíritus son tan conflictivos de uno a otros? Ignorándose, metidos en su labor, no progresar para ser mejores...todo eso es porque MiM los estanco y traiciono a "ella"y la enfragmento a tal grado que su esencia ahora es solo una pequeña montículo de luz que usa una vasija para "comunicarse" cuando no esta en letargo...¿Crees que con "todos" tus años como demonio sabias algo? No comprendes nada...ni siquiera eres un demonio como tal...eres solo un personaje secundario de esta pila de basura llamada "fanfic"-** Este sonrió perversamente- **Tal vez hayas tenido una segunda oportunidad con "tus seres queridos"-**

-¿¡Q...u...QUÉ!?-

Muerte la escucho jadear y dice tranquilamente- Por algo empece este juego ahora...y estoy ayudándolos con sus objetivos...No me mal interprete..yo me convertiré en su fuerza que les falta para vengarse...Ahora...dejando ese tema "irrelevante" hablemos sobre lo que vamos hacer-

Mythology estaba impactada. La muerte ocultaba mucho secretos, demasiados para su gusto. Como si fuera por reflejo ella miro a Pitch que solo estaba cruzado de brazos con esa- _Ahora me pregunto...del por qué...Pitch es el único espíritu de MiM...que es "malo"-_

* * *

-¡Sofia! ¡SOFIA!-

Los dos espíritus estacionales habían salido a duras penas de aquella cueva escondida que le llamaban "guarida" por el simple hecho de que esta cueva solo se presentaba a los que el espíritu del Folkclore conocía y a nadie más. Strom que veía devastado como su amada estaba encerrada en ese lugar sufriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo una lanza de rayos y trato de atacar la entrada cerrada de manera brutal- ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Déjame entrar!-Gritaba pero la cueva "cerrada" desaparece del lugar. El espíritu de la primavera veía todo sin entender- Strom...vamos a buscar la forma de sacarla de allí...te lo prometo-Decía ella y puso su mano en el hombro de este-¿Ah?-Se estremeció al sentir algo extraño, como un choque eléctrico-Strom...tenemos que irnos...pronto...-Ella trato de levantar el otro pero al ver que no reaccionaba del shock inicial lo golpeo con fuerza en la mandíbula y grito- ¡Vamos a buscar una forma de sacar a Sofia de allí así que sale de ese "shock inicial"! ¡Idiota!-

Con una caída estrepitosa al suelo Strom quedo tumbado y saliendo de ese "shock"- ¿Sabes? Pueden pasar milenios desde que te conocí y aun voy a estar diciendo que tienes una mano dura-Murmura entre quejidos y rápidamente se levanta para mirar a Spring y decir tranquilamente- Gracias...ese golpe lo necesitaba-

-De nada-Sonrio el espíritu de la primavera pero se estremeció de la misma manera que antes, tenia una sensación extraña como si estuviera pasando varios catástrofes relacionados con su estación e inclusa con las demás-¿Strom...sentiste eso?-Pregunta y el nombrado asiente rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Es como si hubiera un desequilibrio...total-Susurra este.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás estacionales y averiguar que esta ocasionando todo esto-Dice seria el espíritu de la primavera haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera un poco, esta rara vez se comportaba "seriamente".

* * *

-Creo que estamos perdidos-

Era la novena vez que Peter Pan decía lo mismo y Zaquiel ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, el chico era un estúpido de primera que se distraía con facilidad para eventualmente-Espera...Zaquiel...¿Esto es el polo norte?-Pregunto Peter Pan al darse cuenta que la nieve del lugar estaba totalmente ennegrecida y lo peor de todo es que se escuchaban unos alaridos muy parecidos al de un animal. Zaquiel que estaba jadeando por haber utilizado la luz de forma indiscriminada para llegar pronto al taller de santa- ¿Que paso?-Pregunto este cauteloso y Peter pan parpadeo un poco y respondió con una tranquilidad casi burlesca- Creo que alguien ataco a los "guardianes"..tal vez haya sido un enemigo externo o algo parecido-Sorprendiendo al otro espíritu Peter Pan apunto unos cadáveres congelados- _Me sorprende de que no se hayan dado cuenta que incluso en los mismos alrededores de los territorios de los guardianes hayan muertes..por ejemplo, hay muchos humanos excursionistas que mueren por el frió a cada año o incluso cadáveres de épocas antiguas en donde recien el ser humano estaba aprendiendo el concepto tan vago que se perdió en estos días..."la convivencia"-_

-¿¡Peter!?-Es oficial, Peter pan tenia cerebro y Zaquiel estaba dudando más en su decisión de ayudarlo- ¿Convivencia? Oye..lo que estas diciendo esta fuera de contexto-Este observo el taller que estaba destruido-Pareciera que la pelea fue reciente...mierda si hubiera sido más rápido..en reunir toda la luz necesaria para llegar hasta aqui-El extraño negó con la cabeza y volviendo a su auto infantil y estúpido exclamo- ¡Bueno creo que debemos investigar como esos fanfic de terror! O incluso como esas historias de fantasmas que hay..¿¡No crees que es emocionante!? ¡Zaquiel la "lucesita" y Peter Pan en una aventura para buscar a los guardianes y entregarles este libro misterioso...me suena como Indiana John o Tomb Rider-Mostro el libro de color negro.

-Ah...-Zaquiel prefirió ignorarlo por lo que dijo y se adentro con mucho cuidado al taller de North y Peter lo siguio como si fuera su sombra.

El taller de North era un caos total, los juguetes que preparaban los yetis estaban destruidos, los estantes de utensilios y maquinaria estaban con marcas de garras. Parte de las paredes tenían grietas como si un terremoto hubiera sucedido y los varios libros que coleccionaba North estaban tirados al suelo.

-Esto es raro, por lo que sabia North nunca era desordenado con sus cosas y aparte que siempre pensaba en la navidad que trabajaba los 345 días del año para su festividad-Comento Zaquiel cauteloso porque se sentía en la cueva del lobo.

-¡Zaquiiii-chan!-Exclamaba feliz Peter Pan mientras que apuntaba unos de los salones- Encontré un circulo extraño de la "vida" en la religión pagana...aunque creo que esta mezclado con los jeroglíficos de las civilizaciones antiguas-

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Como es que ...-Zaquiel suspiro y decidió en no preguntar. Siguiendo a Peter hacia esa dirección que indicaba se impresiono, el salón de los guardianes en donde se decía que estaba el globo terráqueo en donde mostraba "fe" de todos los niños del mundo estaba destruido y horriblemente adornado por unas especies de ramas negras y rojos que tenían atrapados algunos yetis que gemían del dolor. El espíritu de pelo rubio jadeo un poco y murmuro-¿Qué les paso?-

-Pareciera...qué alguien encontró lo que quería encontrar...-Dijo Peter al momento que examinaba con tranquilidad el lugar y leía su libro de paginas blancas- Zaquiel...¿Estas seguro que un guardián **"nunca"** guarda secretos? ¿Por qué solo unos cuantos se pueden comunicar con MiM y del por qué ellos tienen que proteger a los niños solamente cuando hay humanos adultos? A ningún otro espíritu que no es guardián no les pareció raro?...-

El otro estaba sin habla, las preguntas del extraño eran lógicas. ¿Por qué ningún espíritu se había hecho esas preguntas antes- Peter no te puedo responder eso...aparte que soy un espíritu algo joven segun lo que se desde que tengo memoria...-

Peter miro a Zaquiel de una forma algo extraña, tenia una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro palido y uno de sus ojos brillaba de un color extraño, entre blanco y verde.

-¿Te has preguntado qué tipo de humano fuiste?

-¿¡Ah!?-Zaquiel exclamo sin entender- ¿Qué tipo de humano fui?-

-No se porque...pero creo que todos "fuimos" humanos...asi ¿no te gustaría saber que humano fuiste? ¿Malo, bueno, estúpido, alegre, trabajador, perezoso, cobarde, valiente?-

-Peter...nunca he pensado en eso hasta ahora...y si fui humano...prefiero guardarme el misterio de que tipo de humano fui-Respondió de manera tajante Zaquiel ocasionando que Peter bufara un poco-¿¡Ah!?...Zaqui...¡Hay algo allí!-La personalidad de Peter Pan cambio a la de un niño pequeño y antes de que Zaquiel pudiera detenerlo para que no se fuera a otro lugar escucho algo.

- **¿¡Por qué...nos abandonaron!?-**

 **-A...y...u...d...a...-**

* * *

El espíritu peligroso miraba los diferentes fósiles de humanos calcinados por el volcán que hizo erupción hace mucho tiempo atrás. Era irónico él es el espiritu del verano y por ende puede manipular el fuego y magman pero no le gustaba realmente lo que ocasionaba, solo destrucción y cenizas-"Y al final lastimo todo a mi paso..."-Ese pensamiento estaba relacionado con el espíritu que queria, a pesar de que su relación era extraña y mal vista por los demás por ser del mismo sexo no le importaba hasta que los problemas empezaron a llegar, un problema tras otro y solo causaba que el otro espiritu de dañara de varias formas, que sus alas estén cortadas o incluso que los demás espíritus trataran de quemar unos de los museos en forma de advertencia.

Entendía que los espíritus estacionales eran temidos y odiados por ser unos de los espíritus con más poder e influencia de todos por el cambio climático que podían ocasionar y sus consecuencias de gran magnitud- _Pero le mentí descaradamente...y hasta...-_ Un recuerdo aleatorio llego a su mente, era aquel día en donde se hospedaba en una mansión en estados unidos con su "pareja".

- _¿Sabes? Encontré algo interesante en los bocetos que hizo Nicolas Flamet...-_

 _-¿Ah?_

 _-Tal vez...haya un secreto...en todo esto...¿por qué MiM se preocupa en proteger a los niños...o mejor dicho a "ciertos" niños? Es como si no aceptara...ni el y ni los guardianes que hay niños malos...niños abusadores..como personas malas...en total..así es la humanidad...y así somos técnicamente nosotros...¿Por qué mantener esa "fe"? ¿Que motivos tiene realmente?...¡Ah! Perdón estoy divagando otra vez.-_

-Se..se...ñor..no debería estar triste y menos en un lugar como este-Dijo la misma pequeña de antes que lo estaba siguiendo-P..puedo ver en sus ojos que tiene una gran pena pero sin embargo se la guarda, ocasionando que le duela más el pecho ¿no?-El espíritu con apariencia más joven había decidido hablarle al otro por verlo tan ido y mal, no le gustaba ver a humanos o espíritus tristes y por lo mismo dejaba de un lado su timidez que tanto la caracterizaba para ir animarlos, independientemente que los humanos no la vieran y algunos espíritus simplemente la veían como una "metiche".

-¿¡Ah!?-Summer se levanto de improvisto al ver el espíritu menor de altura y parpadeo confundido, era la primera vez que la veía- ¿Quien eres?-Pregunto sin saber si realmente esa eras las palabras que debía decir, tal vez tuvo que decirle un "hola" o "hola pequeña..."

-S..soy..Ayelen..uh...di..sculpe por incomodarlo...es que lo vi tan triste..que pensé en hacerle compañía-

-Ah..no me incomodas...eh..gracias ...-Susurra- Por cierto...yo soy Summer..el espíritu del verano, un gusto en conocerte-

Ayelen sonrió levemente y respondió- El gusto es mio..-

Un momento de silencio se produjo entre los dos y Ayelen lo interrumpió cuando le pregunto-¿y por qué esta tan triste? ¿se peleo con alguien?-Summer movio un poco sus labios pero espero un minuto aproximadamente para contestar de la manera más coherente que podía-Yo...le dije cosas terribles a alguien que quiero mucho...lo grite cosas hirientes...-Tenia ganas de golpearse a si mismo, el dijo todo eso para que el otro lo odiara o por lo menos para que estuvieran alejados así para protegerlo de todos esos problemas que estaba causando su extraña relación.

 **"Tecnicamente dejo de luchar por lo que queria y por la felicidad de los dos, dejando al otro luchando por nada"**

-Pero usted no dijo esas cosas por qué quería ¿verdad?-Ayelen no recibió ninguna respuesta del espíritu del Verano- Bueno...si es así..¿por qué no va a decirle a esa "persona" que todo fue una mentira?-

Summer estaba apunto de responder en negación pero se paralizo al escuchar unos crujidos como si algo se estuviera rompiendo.

-¿Escuchaste eso Aylene?-Pregunto Summer y de inmediato dio un pequeño jadeo al contemplar unos fósiles que comenzaron a moverse y dentro de su ser podía sentir que el volcán de pompeya se estaba reactivando con varios volcanes esparcidos por el mundo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Había una frase que recordo Celyan Moonacre al contemplar como unos simbolos que rodearon a Seres se destruían completamente al frente de ella y la pieza de ajedrez se esfumo como si fuera una especie de arena negra. La frase era de Mao Zedong que decía _; ¿Quienes son tus amigos? ¿Quienes son tus enemigos? Esta es la pregunta más importante para la_ _revolución_. Ella contemplo como las ropas del "ex" espíritu del dibujo cambiaban a unas especie de gabardina del siglo XlX con un sombrero de copa, esta gabarina tenia unos símbolos extraños y unas especies de "decoración" morada, la polera de este era blanca en una parte y en sus terminaciones negras al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos. Ella ya no podía sentir su presencia y estaba impactada al verle dos par de alas destrozadas y con agujeros.

-¡Detente Seres...lo que estas diciendo es una locura! ¡Necesitas ayuda urgentemente porque estas diciendo incoherencias!-

Seres ignorándola por completo se dio la media vuelta para irse pero ella trato de detenerlo usando unas notas musicales que creaba con su voz pero el "espíritu" hizo algo extraño para ella, dibujo un circulo y salieron de allí una serie de cuervos deformados que la iban atacar directamente a ella si no fuera por alguien que se interpuso entre los dos.

-Tu...aura...es asquerosa...tu eres...el que esta ocasionando que todos estos arboles y animales se estremezcan-Dijo la recién llegada mientras que tenia un látigo en su mano y amenazaba con atacar a "Seres".

 **-No estoy interesado en pelear contra ustedes dos...-** Fue lo único que dijo Gilles de Rais y sin poder hacer nada el recién llegado este desapareció en un haz de luz negra pero dejo un "regalo".

Un ser muy similar a un gigante deformado apareció al frente de Celyen, este tenia un liquido morado saliendo de sus ojos y una sonrisa demencial.

* * *

Los guardianes estaban totalmente aturdidos por ese escape infructuoso. North había hecho andar el trineo antes de tiempo para escapar de esos "niños" pero el trineo comenzó a fallar cuando llegaron cerca de Rusia ocasionando de que se estrellaran cerca de un parque que estaba inundado por la nieve.

-Nunca antes me había alegrado en ver algo de nieve-Se quejo Aster un poco mientras que se estiraba, por lo menos la nieve apaciguo el golpeo y los daños peores que pudieron haber sufrido. Tooth estaba sollozando un poco, se sentía tan culpable por esas almas de aquellos niños-¿Creen que esto es obra de Muerte?-Pregunto ella con un hilo de voz. Aster solo cruzo de brazos y Sandy hizo unas figuras para contestarle a Tooth en forma afirmativa. Norht suspiro con preocupación total ante todos los yetis y duendes que estaban en el taller y luego miro a los guardianes-Debemos averiguar que planea Muerte y detenerlo antes de que todo esto empeore más-

-¿Pero como quieres hacer esto? ¡Ese estúpido de Muerte es más escurridizo que Frost mismo!...Aparte ya sabes como nos "gano" aquella vez cuando...eramos tan solo cuatro...-Dijo Aster recordando cierta riña que tuvieron con muerte por la alma de un niño en especifico que quería salvar MiM pero no lo logro.

-Lo se...Aster...por eso estoy pensando que tal vez..deberíamos pedir ayuda..a "Halloween"-

Los demás se shockearon totalmente, el espíritu de Halloween era un demente, este solo le gustaba jugar con los demás de una forma retorcida e incluso se dice que esta era.."una igual" que Pitch- ¡Pero North ella nos odia!-Exclamo horrorizada Tooth- ¡Aparte que ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros!-

-Tooth...el espíritu de Halloween es más antiguo que nosotros mismos, tal vez ella sepa lo que quiera muerte ...¿o quieres pedirle ayuda a Lilith?-El hada de los dientes se silencio, era mejor pedirle ayuda a un espíritu loco que aun demonio del caos.

Sandy hizo varias figuras de una pelea que paso entre el, North versus Halloween y North entendiendo lo que quiso decir le contesto-Solo debemos orar que nos ayude...aparte que Halloween es una festividad más antigua de lo que creemos y con más significados...el de la vida y de la muerte...así que...ella debe tener una vaga idea de que es lo que quiere Muerte-

* * *

En una cueva que era desconocida por los humanos y ni un animal podía llegar a excepción de ciertos murciélagos hábiles se encontraba una serpiente blanca con ojos rojos que estaba adentrándose. hasta llegar a un cetro de color rojo y dorado.

-Vaya...ahora si que Muerte va enserio...sin embargo..esta desequilibrando también **el caos** -

* * *

Pierrot trataba de hacer algún sonido con su boca para pedir ayuda al ver a Jack en mal estado.

* * *

La estrella de Kuzu

es el brillo

estrella del sueño

Yo quisiera estar

vamos...vamos...vaMOOS!

Yo!

quisiera

Yo quisiera estar

El mundo esta teñido en negro

aunque nuestro respiro aun permanece blanco

por que quizás aun no es tarde

de ese día de nuestra promesa

sobre aplastar el presente.

Yo quisiera estar

junto con

la desesperación azul

ir a perforarlos

con un grito

antes de que todo cambie

Yo!

Quisiera

yo quisiera estar...

* * *

 **Omake: Un momento extraño**

Zaquiel estaba totalmente enojado, el desgraciado de Peter Pan empezó a decir unas cosas extrañas al momento de viajar al polo norte y lo estaba desesperando.

-¿Por qué los hombres tienen p*** y las mujeres ...?

-¿Por qué la nieve es blanca y no celeste?

-¿Por que mi pelo es así?

-¿Por que te vez como el uke de un manga yaoi?-

-¿Por qué...

-¡Te podrías callar!-Grito desesperado Zaquiel mientras que estaba apunto de calcinar a Peter Pan.

-Zaquiel...-Dijo seriamente Peter Pan- ¿¡Por qué aun no llegamos!? ¿¡Por qué el polo norte esta lejos!?

Por lo mismo Zaquiel decidió reunir varios rayos de luz proveniente del sol para llegar más luego al polo norte.

* * *

 **Omake: Raros y raros..**

Mithology estaba analizando a Pitch y murmuraba-Vestido ridículo, piel extraña...mirada loca...más encima le falta músculos..y parece un personaje sacado de ese tal crepúsculo..me pregunto si es gay-Sin que lo supiera, Pitch estaba escuchando todo y casi se ponía a llorar comicamente alli mismo.

-¡No es un vestido, es una túnica!-gritaba mentalmente.

* * *

Hola...¡Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado hace mucho tiempo! ¡Pero cada dia estoy más cerca de hacer la PSU y estoy nerviosa por matematicas! ¡Odio esa materia! y tambien me restrase porque en chile hubo un terremoto y estuve con luz intermitente por varios dias u-u

Pd: ¿Quien empieza a desconfiar menos de MiM?

Pd: ¿Cuarto miembro? ¡Pero si no habia nada! y sobre lo que penso Mythology...es un gran misterio ¿no creen?

Pd: ¡Si tu amigo no sale del shock! ¡Golpea lo! xD...No se pero me da pena Sofia...(más adelante se explicara varias cosas)

Pd: Peter Pan puede actuar de manera extraña como si supiera más de lo que aparenta pero desespera a Zaquiel con sus estupideces...¿Y que diablos con eso de Tomb raider y Indiana John o incluso de los de fanfic? ¿¡Va a romper la cuarta pared!?

Pd: Ayelen es muy buena para acompañar a Summer ...aunque que opinan de esto; " **"Tecnicamente dejo de luchar por lo que queria y por la felicidad de los dos, dejando al otro luchando por nada"**

Pd: Celyen esta en graves problemas y ¿¡que diablos se hizo el "ex" espiritu del dibujo? ¿¡Que va a planear ahora!?

Pd: ¿Halloween? O_O

Pd: ¿Quien es habra dicho: -Vaya...ahora si que Muerte va enserio...sin embargo..esta desequilibrando también **el caos** -

Hay muchos misterios como esos recuerdos de Summer y sobre lo de Nicolas Flamet...y esas preguntas que le hizo Peter a Zequiel...o lo que planea realmente muerte...Da que pensar ¿no?...


	7. Chapter 7

**La respectiva de la muerte**

 _ **¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?**_

 _ **Nota de autor: Canción de este watch?v=655j9WXi4DA**_

 **Capitulo:**

 **Salvación** **de los tontos...**

 **¿No sabias que Garfio perdió su tesoro?**

La desconocida miraba extrañada aquel Golem de piedra. ¿Como es que un espíritu pudo haber hecho semejante cosa? ¿¡Y que significaba esos símbolos amarillos que se rompieron en su totalidad!?-Esto es semejante...no incluso peor que la época oscura-Sonrió de manera arrogante un poco, esas peleas sin motivo alguno de esa época. El espíritu de la musica estaba sorprendida, aquel espíritu que estaba al frente de ella era...¡Una leyenda entre los otros espíritus! Según dice los rumores que este espíritu estuvo durante la época oscura y combatió contra unos seres llamados fantasmas, que ella es tan fuerte como un estacional pero nadie sabe qué es lo que representa, en si este espíritu era un misterio para los demás.

-¿¡Tu eres Shado!?-Exclamo más que sorprendida Celyan pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Shado fijándose que el Golem estaba apunto de golpear el espíritu de la musica hizo una especie de escudo de electricidad y dio un quejido al escuchar los reiterados rugidos del golem-¡Anda te de aquí!-Le ordeno Shado de forma algo fría haciendo que Celyan se enojara un poco-¡No te puedo dejar aquí peleando sola contra esa cosa!-Exclamo Celyan y respiro hondo para dar un gran grito que genero una onda expansiva para golpear aquel monstruo.

-A pesar de ser un espíritu artístico se pelear-Dijo ella como una niña. Shado sonrió un poco por aquella ayuda y con una gran fuerza bruta golpeo el suelo para crear varios escombros pero se quejo al sentir que algo le estaba siendo enterrado en el pecho- ¿¡Ah!?-Ella vio una garra llena de ojos morados y una especie de liquido que salia de su interior- ¡AHHHHHHH!-Grito de dolor al sentir que aquel liquido le estaba quemando su interior y usando sus dos manos agarro la mano y se la quito con brutalidad para luego dar unas cuantas volteretas hacia atrás y mirar con enojo aquella mano-¿Como...si...-Ella puso sus ojos como platos y le grito a su "compañera"- ¡CUIDADO ESO ES NIGROMANCIA!

Celyand parpadeo un poco sin entender pero jadeo al instante por la verdadera apariencia del "golem" de piedra-¿¡Son cadáveres reunidos!?-Se estremeció ante esa grotesca apariencia del "golem", había cadáveres que tenían una expresión de sufrimiento y ese liquido entre negro y morado salia del interior de esos pedazos de carne podrido. Ella hizo aparecer una nota musical para luego tomarla como si nada y tratar de correr hacia donde estaba el Golem pero fue detenida por una mano negra que salio del suelo y grito de dolor por la quemadura que le estaba ocasionando- ¡Soneto!-Grito ella y haciendo que el poder de su voz se expandiera hizo aparecer varias notas musicales hasta incluso un pentagrama al su alrededor que actuaba como una especie de escudo, aprovechando la oportunidad de que la mano detuvo su agarre ella manipulo su pentagrama para que hiciera una especie de escalera y noto que una parte del Golem estaba desprotegida- ¡Shado su cabeza tiene algo!...

Shado estaba atacando unos de los cadáveres que componían al golem y esquivaba los diferentes ataques que trataba de proporcionarle este, ella creando una espada de oscuridad corre con una velocidad impresionante hacia la "coraza" de aquel Golem y clavando su espada con mucha presión escucho los miles de aullidos y lamentos- _Esta nigromancia no es como la que conozco...de la época medieval...es incluso peor...-_ Piensa ella y usa su puño derecho para interceptar otro golpe.

Celyand hizo aparecer una batuta y empezo a dirigir un grupo de notas musicales a las diferentes manos que aparecían en el suelo y luego indico que una nota de color azul se dirigiera hacia la parte desprotegida del golpem ocasionando que la defensa de este decayera rápidamente.

El golem como respuesta a ese ataque se enrollo como una esfera y empezó a rodar por el suelo de la misma manera que una pelota de fútbol y con un salto se abalanzo hacia Celyand y hizo que se formara con los cadáveres que estaban sueltos una especie de boca para "morder" al espíritu.

 **GRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW**

Celyand dándose cuenta que no tenia tiempo para escapar hizo un gran escudo alrededor de ella y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

 **-¡Ilio eax!-**

Shado hizo una especie de espada que reunía tres elementos, luz, rayo y oscuridad. Ella usando la misma intensidad de fuerza que antes dio un gran salto para cortar al golem con su espada por la mitad, haciendo que una gran explosion se sintiera por todo aquel bosque y Celyand cayera unos cuantos metros afuera del "campo de batalla" y Shado se desplomara en el suelo cansada. Ese ataque hacia que esta gastara mucha energía y la agotara demasiado...a tal grado que sus músculos se iban a sentir flácidos por unas cuantas horas.

-¿¡Qué!?-Susurro Celyand y se quejo de dolor pero vio shockeada toda la destrucción que dejo ese ataque. Varios arboles se cayeron y otros estaban doblados como si hubiera pasado un huracán y un pequeño cráter aparecio en el suelo. Ella fijo su vista adonde cayeron los pedazos del golem y se estremeció.

-Eso era Alquimia...Nigromancia y Liche combinados con "corrupción"-Susurro Shado cansada y se levanto a duras penas- Debo detenerlo...ese espíritu...ya no es más uno...-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Seres es el espíritu del dibujo!-Expetuo Celyand, ella quería ayudar a Seres no por el hecho de que tan solo fueran "compañeros-espíritus-artísticos" sino que habia escuchado ciertos rumores sobre este.

Shado negó con la cabeza y dijo- Cuando un espíritu niega lo que es ya no es un espíritu...aunque...creo que ese tal Seres...va a darnos un gran dolor de cabeza...-Esta entre cerro los ojos- ¿Por qué siento...un desequilibrio mayor?-Para su asombro los arboles que estaban verdes se empezaron a marchitar.

 _-¿¡La vida esta muriendo!?-_

* * *

 **-Qué ilusas...si creen que solo puedo hacer eso...-** Pensó el "traidor" mientras que caminaba sin importarle el bien estar de su "ex compañera artística" y sobre Shado, el estaba concentrado en otra cosa. ¿¡Por qué los espíritus seguían ciegamente a MiM!? ¿¡Por qué habían tantos espiritus!? ¿¡Por qué uno no recuerda su vida pasada cuando es un espíritu!?. Bueno el no fue un santo como hubiera querido en su vida pasada, pero no se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo...¿o tal vez si? no lo sabia a cierto modo porque estaba "perdiendo tiempo" y si pensaba en eso solo se distraería de su verdadero objetivo.

Extrañaba esos días que estaba con Summer pero todo se perdió ¿no?...aparte que las constante separaciones causadas por la intriga e incluso esas peleas que tuvo contra los demás espíritus que no aceptaban esa relación...termino todo ¿no?...Sin contar el hecho de que Summer...se aburrió de el...y MiM...para separarlos...le empezó a decir cosas a los guardianes ¿no? ¿¡No!? ¡TODO POR HABER SIDO LO QUE ERA ANTES! ¡PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTABA!

 **-Uno muere siendo el héroe o "vive" lo suficiente para ser el villano-** Aparte que su existencia...solo era un mero truco...una mentira.

-¿¡Ese no es el estúpido de Seres!?

-¡Oh pero si es el gay!-

-¡Maricón!-

-¿¡Y ese cambio de look!? ¿¡Alas!? ¿¡Tenia alas!? ¡JAJAJAJA VAMOS A ROMPERSELAS!-

Tres espíritus estaban con unas sonrisas arrogantes al ver a su victima, ellos eran conocidos por ser una especie de matones contra Seres últimamente por el simple hecho de que este estaba enamorado de un espiritu del mismo sexo que él.

Sin que se dieran cuenta...Seres o mejor dicho Gilles de Rais sonrió macabramente.

* * *

Pierrot estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Jack, este se habia desplomado por el shock al sentir que los niños del mundo empezaban a olvidar lo de forma instantánea. El espíritu de la risa estaba tratando de pedir ayuda sin éxito, movía sus manos de un lado a otro histérico y trataba de hacer reaccionar a Jack sin éxito alguno. No tener voz era un impedimento para el, si tuviera voz podría gritar por ayuda. El tomo a Jack del hombro y trato de caminar un poco, sabia que este lugar podía ser peligroso por el hecho de esos lobos pero también por el clima hostil.

Si no fuera por su mascara de payaso que le tapaba su rostro, se notaria su expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Pensaba el desesperado pero se paralizo por unos momentos. El estaba sintiendo que los niños de todo el mundo estaban sintiendo miedo y que estaban perdiendo la sonrisa.

 _-¡Idiota sigue con el acto!-_

 _-¡Bastardo hijo de puta!-_

 _-¡No vales nada! ¡Si no actúas yo mismo te obligare!-_

El espiritu de la risa se paralizo por unos minutos, por un momento creyo haber escuchado una voz maliciosa. Sintiéndose ansioso decidió agarrar un poco más fuerte a Jack y irse corriendo con una velocidad impresionante, el miro un poco a Jack que se encontraba jadeando fuertemente mientras que murmuraba- Me...d...uele...-Y en shock vio que el bastón de este estaba tomando unos colores negros.

Tenia que pensar en algo para detener esto pero el no sabia casi nada sobre de los guardianes ademas de que Jack es un recién iniciado, que batallo contra Pitch y tiene el deber como los demás guardianes de la infancia en proteger a los niños de Pitch ¿no?.

-H...e...r...ma...na...-Susurro a duras penas Jack causándole extrañeza al otro espíritu. Pierrot saco una bala que tenia escondida en sus bolsillos y movió un poco sus labios para que esta brillara de un color dorado, sabia que si había más de esos lobos estos serian atraídos por aquella bala especial por tener la primera risa de un bebe nacido como también su primer llanto al nacer pero también atraería a un espíritu que estuviera cerca y tal vez podría pedirle ayuda.

Cerrando un poco los ojos disparo aquella bala causando que una luz dorada iluminada el cielo.

* * *

Habían varios espíritus que estaban atemorizados porque unas sombras negras empezaron a atacarlos sin motivo alguno y lo peor de todo es que esas pesadillas que tanto se hablo en ese tiempo que Jack Frost el espíritu "bueno para nada" del invierno había derrotado a Pitch volvieron a surgir pero esta vez no atacaban a los sueños de los niños sino que a los espíritus.

Un espíritu que estaba moribundo y mal herido miro al cielo nublado, para el la luna no estaba brillando, solo se podía ver su silueta como si una neblina negra la estuviera ocultando ante sus ojos.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Como si ya hubiera sentido ese tipo de dolor, tenia miedo, **miedo de morir ahora.**

 **-** Oye...-Un espíritu de apariencia adulta lo descendió por los cielos y fue directamente hacia donde estaba aquel espíritu moribundo- ¡Oye resiste!-El grito ese espíritu que parecía un animal más que un humano pero vio con horror como desapareció al frente de sus ojos y por unos segundos contemplo una esfera brillante con unos símbolos dorados que se rompieron. Tanto el alma y titulo como espíritu se rompió en mil pedazos causando que "pereciera" al frente de sus ojos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Llegue tarde!-Grito desesperado el espíritu adulto y vio varias esferas más que desaparecían. Esto le causo un terror tan primitivo que había olvidado al ser un espíritu..."el miedo a la muerte".

-Tengo que encontrar a los demás estacionales...-Pensó y miro el cielo que estaba nublado pero por unos segundos se ilumino de color dorado.

* * *

Unas sombras con ojos llegaron a la entrada de Alla Scala, estos trataron de golpear incontables veces las paredes, ventanas he incluso trataron de buscar una entrada secreta. Los ojos de las sombras se entre cerraban furiosos mientras que decían; ¡DEVUELVAN ESE LIBRO! ¡DEVUELVAN ESE LIBRO!.

Marcel estaba tocando el violin de forma violenta pero extrañamente las cuerdas de este no se rompían-¡No voy a dejar que entren a este teatro!-Grito enojado el. Sakiko lo miraba preocupada-¡Marcel no vas a resistir!...¡Tenemos que huir de aquí!-El espíritu alado negó rotundamente y hizo que el escudo de Alla Scala aumentara pero le produjo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como si le hubieran obligado tomar ácido y luego este se esparcía por todos sus miembros- _Tengo que proteger el teatro...-_

Sakiko se acerco unas de las ventanas del teatro y vio en shock a las millones de sombras que se acercaban hacia donde estaba ellos-¡MARCEL TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! ¡VAN A ROMPER EL ESCUDO!-Grito ella y tomo el libro de "Peter Pan" para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos y agarro a Marcel de su brazo para que dejara de tocar el violín.

-¿¡Sakiko!?-Si Marcel no fuera un espíritu ya le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco al contemplar que todo el traga luz que tenia ese teatro se hizo añicos por la culpa de una sombra con forma de un cadáver.

Sakiko sin que lo notara el libro de "Peter Pan" estaba brillando de un color extraño.

 _ **Denos el libro**_

 _ **El libro es nuestro**_

 _ **¡EL LIBRO ES NUESTRO!**_

Ella hizo que aparecieran varios listones y estos se unieron para crear unas especies de red que le dificultaban el paso a la gran sombra pero las demás ocuparon los pequeños espacios desprotegidos para traspasar la red y fueron tras ellos con mucha brutalidad. Marcel toco una cuerda de su violen y hizo que el teatro Alla Scala cambiara la forma en donde estaba sus butacas así para causar que estas se desorientaran pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡Sakiko cuidado!-Grito Marcel horrorizado al ver que el puño gigante de aquella sombra humanoide estaba apunto de golpearla.

* * *

- _Jejejejeje...vaya estas pesadillas si que son útiles cuando tienen un objetivo en concreto-_ Se burlaba muerte mientras que podía sentir como aquellas "extensiones" suyas estaban haciendo un desequilibrio para todos los espíritus o se metían en los cuerpos de los difuntos, sabia que le estaba haciendo un dolor de cabeza a MiM pero ese no era su objetivo en su totalidad. Debía hacer que el desequilibrio fuera aun peor, **para todos.** Asi el se libraría de los grilletes que le impuso MiM en esa época en donde no existía los espíritus renacidos por el.

Si no fuera por su culpa...

La culpa de esos espíritus de pacotilla...

Estupidos, desequilibrados, errores, codiciosos, deseosos...

Solo debía hacer que el desequilibrio obligue a MiM a bajar de ciudad dorada, habia un motivo del por qué MiM no podia bajar de su "altar"...y iba aprovechar eso como una gran ventaja.

-Muerte...¿por que le diste a Pitch unas almas?-Pregunto confundida Myhtology mientras que tenia otra forma, su cuerpo era parecido al de un leon pero con unas par de alas aterradores y su cabeza parecía una serpiente. Ella estaba preparándose para hacer lo suyo- Oh...Mithology...¿sabias que las pesadillas son más fuertes cuando le das un alma? aparte...que esas almas...son la perdición de tanto para Jack frost y de ese tal "Jaime" que tanto habla Pitch-

Mithology solo gruño levemente y se elevo un poco para irse con "su misión secreta".

-Espero...que "esa extensión" no haga muchos problemas...-Dice friamente Muerte y muy enojado por cierta "cosa" que estuvo en sus planes pero no se espero que "eso" sucediera-El "cuarto" miembro debe saber a comportarse...tch...- La muerte hizo aparecer una guadaña extraña que estaba rodeada por varias almas en su hoja y resplandecía de un color blanco y negro- _ **Este es el verdadero comienzo y final de todo-**_

* * *

-¡No!...¡No!-Gritaba de dolor un espíritu que estaba partido por la mitad y una criatura grotesca le estaba comiendo las piernas. Al rededor de este espíritu se encontraba dos espíritus que ya ni podían gritar por ayuda por culpa de unas criaturas similares que se estaban metiendo en sus bocas y quemando les las gargantas por un liquido morado que salían desde el interior de ellas.

-¿No es maravilloso ver que la imaginación tuya hace una ficción distorsionada de las cosas?-Decía el traidor mirando indiferente a esos tres y camino para quedar al frente de este desgraciado espíritu-Había un tiempo que estaba vivo...que odiaba esta habilidad de hacer ficción o realidad las cosas al mi alrededor...si yo quisiera hasta cambiaría el color de los arboles o incluso aparecer criaturas más horribles que estas...¿Te gusta mi estúpido e incoherente truco de magia? Bueno veras otro más...-Un grito de dolor aterrador se escucho y los dos espíritus que quedaban estaban casi convulsionando por el miedo que sentían.

Gilles de rais saco una esfera blanca y dorada del pecho de aquel espiritual y con una expresión muerta le dice a los dos espíritus que quedaban y estaban siendo torturados por esas "cosas"- **[Con toda sinceridad tengan mis condolencias. De ahora en adelante no podré hacer como si las cosas no hubieran sucedido, cosas como su mala suerte por haber conocido a alguien como yo... Por haber conocido a un desgraciado y demente que puede hacer que 1+1 sea 0. De veras tienen mala suerte]** -

* * *

La serpiente gruño por debajo, sabia que este "juego" no era realmente un "cualquier" juego de muerte porque...iba a ser el ultimo, la primera guerra mundial no fue un accidente en si, muerte siempre estuvo en todo, desde el comienzo y el que más conoce a MiM. ¿¡Pero ahora esto!? Sentir una nueva presencia, una asquerosa que daban nauseas por ser casi idéntica...A pesar de ser el demonio del caos y el demonio con más poder, iba hacer que este juego se detuviera pero no debía interferir directamente...

Necesitaba a unos ilusos y ver la "debilidad" de Muerte...(Si es que la tenia).

Lamentablemente para ella...iba a actuar como "el bueno" esta vez.

- _¿Qué es esa otra presencia...no ...es como...-_ La serpiente entre cerro los ojos y desapareció entre la oscuridad de aquella cueva, eso era imposible ¿verdad?.

* * *

El viento se convierte en tormenta.

Y enfurece a las olas.

El mar ruge y despierta a las mentiras que ha vivido por un milenio.

¡Esperé este día durante mucho tiempo!

¡Temí a este día durante mucho tiempo!

El destino, ¿quién lo celebrará?

A la luna que cruza por la noche, las mareas altas.

El llanto de las gaviotas llama a las nubes tormentosas.

La maldición dorada, palabras que se dejaron atrás

y la sonrisa secreta se tiñe de rojo.

Con ojos los cerrados, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

Incluso si trataste de juntar las piezas rotas

no las alcanzarás si retiras los dedos que las tocan.

No se pueden diferenciar las verdades y falsedades si no hay amor.

* * *

 **B** ueno quien diria que me iba a dar un atacazo artistico como el que me dio ahora, aunque pude haber seguido escribiendo pero me di cuenta que mi tiempo fuera ..se termino xD...

Pd: ¡Shado hizo por fin su gran aparicion y supo sobre las tecnicas de Gilles de rias (En la historia real de este dicen que trato de hacer un pacto con el diablo, estudio artes oscuras) ¡Y ¿¡Corrupcion!? :V ...¿Que quiso decir con que la vida se esta muriendo!? t_t Me da pena Celyand debe estar más confundida

Pd: Pobres diablos que se metieron con este...y esa frase...tiene mucho sentido...( Ay Seres...ya perdiste el juicio...y te estas comportando como no quieres)

Pd: Pierrot ...¿¡Que cosa estara acordandose!? ¿¡Y por qué se esta acordando de "eso"!? ¡Jack T_T ¡ ¡AYUDEN A LA PALETA CONGELADA POR FAVOR!

Pd: El "espiritu viejo" hace acto de presencia por fin :v ...

Pd: ¡Maldito el dia que encontraste ese libro Sakiko! ahora la tendras muy dificil junto con Marcel...¿¡Saldran vivos!? (Esperen..esa no es la palabra o_o...)

Pd: Muerte cada vez es más sospechoso y sus intenciones son extrañas..pero tiene sentido...¿Que mision secreta tendra Mythology? (Ahora ella sera un punto clave :V ) ¿Y que sea "eso"? ¿¡El cuarto miembro no sabe comportarse!?

Pd: Ay..no Ay ...no... ¡O-O ELLA ESA ¿¡ENOJADA!? ¿¡ACTUAR COMO BUENA!? ¡ESTO ES DE LOCOS!

(No se cuando pueda actualizar el siguiente capitulo...¿¡SABIAN QUE LOS CUERPOS GEOMÉTRICOS QUE *** LA PSIQUIS!? u_u-Solloza-

¡Adioooos! y cuidado con Peter que roba pantalones :v


End file.
